Mi Manera de Amarte
by Sil-bD9
Summary: El famoso músico Brick Him, sueño de toda chica, sera el jurado de un concurso de bandas, donde mi banda compite. No se que le ven, simplemente yo, Blossom Utonio, lo odio con todo mi ser. MUCHOS celos! Lean Por favor!BlossxBrick al máximo!LEAN:
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

_Glosario:_

-aaa- hablar

_-aaa-_pensar

_Carta o escritura_

_**Canción **_

**M.U.S.I.C Culture**

El telón se cerro, di un suspiro largo y las 4 nos dirigimos al camerino que compartíamos. Me senté en frente a mi espejo y di vuelta la silla, para quedar de frente al resto de la banda.

-Este me dejo exhausta- dije yo, peinándome el fleco.

-si, a mi igual- dijo Buttercup, sanándose la espalda

-bueno, tenemos que retocarnos antes de salir- dije yo y me volví al espejo y todas, menos Buttercup, que se puso a escuchar música.

Seguramente, una breve explicación no vendría nada mal, no? Bueno, mi nombre es Blossom Utonio, y soy la líder y vocalista principal de la banda M.U.S.I.C Culture, la cual esta compuesta por 3 miembros mas.

Luego esta Bubbles, la "tiernita" del grupo, toca el teclado, y es la corista o segunda voz, y tiene a veces sus músicas. Ella es mi hermana, es rubia, ojos celestes y su color en la banda es el celeste o azul.

Después, esta Buttercup, es mi hermana también, toca el bajo y hace también de esos gritos graves y de "rock & roll". Es la "ruda" o la mala de la banda, es bastante rebelde, tiene el pelo azabache corto, cortado de forma rebelde, hay veces que se tiñe de mechones verdes, pero luego se los quita, y tiene unos cuantos piercings. Su color en la banda es el verde.

Luego esta Claire, en realidad se llama Clara, pero 'quería un nombre cool como los nuestros' y pasamos su nombre al ingles. Es la enamoradiza y la que tiene 1500 novios, es la baterista. Es una chica mucho mas alta que yo, tiene el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y los ojos de un miel tan claro que se confunde con dorado. Su color en la banda es el amarillo.

Y bueno, por ultimo estoy yo. Blossom Utonio, la vocalista principal y líder de la banda, a veces toco la guitarra. Tan solo soy calificada como la líder de la banda. Tengo el pelo naranja muy, muy, largo. Y tengo ojos color rosa, si, así es.. rosas. Mi color de banda es el rosa.

Esto de la banda, de un hobby, paso a ser lo mas importante de nuestras vidas. Ahora, somos famosas en Saltadilla, y realizamos conciertos, la gente nos pide autógrafos, tenemos nuestro club de fans, y tenemos permiso de faltar a clases! Es lo máximo. Y pongo todo mi empeño en esto.

Agarro mi bolso de mano y quito mi Blackberry Torch, que tenia un forro de diamantes rosa oscuro, o Hot Pink como lo dice Bubbles.

-Que haces Bloss?- me dijo Claire

-escribo un tweet sobre el concierto- dije riendo

-genial! Yo también lo hare- y quita su bb curve con su forro de silicona amarillo

-tengo muchos tweets sobre el concierto- dije yo, leyendo los tweets de felicitaciones

-si! Yo también- dijo contenta Claire, luego hizo una cara extraña y comenzó a gritar de emoción

-que rayos te sucede ahora?- dijo molesta Buttercup, quitándose uno de sus auriculares

-una fan me acaba de enviar un tweet sobre un concurso de bandas en Londres!- dijo gritando y saltando

-Enserio? Eso es genial!- dijo Buttercup

-aquí dice que es un concurso de un mes en Londres, con el hotel todo pagado, y desayuno, almuerzo y cena! Solo debemos pagar la inscripción y la mitad de los pasajes y los miembros del jurado serán los chicos de la banda R.R.B y..- y Bubbles la corto con un grito tan potente que casi me explota el cerebro

-los R.R.B? ! es una broma, verdad?- dijo chillando, muy emocionada

-quienes son los R.R.B?- dijo confundida Claire, yo suspire.

-Una banda de chicos, de la cual Bubbles esta traumada- dije yo, aplicando desinterés.

-vamos, Blossom, admite que son guapos- me dijo Bubbles, emocionada.

-si son, lo admito, los 4 son chicos guapos, pero no es para enamorarse locamente de ellos, eso es algo.. penoso- dije susurrando, para que no me oyera

-Podemos ir, Bloss? Si? Blossy? Será genial! Si?- decía sin parar Bubbles

-Puede ser una gran oportunidad para la banda, nos haremos famosas- decía Buttercup

-y es en Londres!- decía Claire. Sus voces me aturdían, ya no podía mas

-no

-que? Porque?- dijo Buttercup

-Blossy- dijo Bubbles

-tenemos todo lo que necesitamos aquí, chicas, somos famosas, tenemos talento, no necesitamos mas.. va a ser una perdida de tiempo- dije yo, volviéndome al espejo

-al menos déjame terminar de leer Bloss, quieres?- me dijo Claire, y continuo leyendo- los miembros del jurado serán los chicos de la banda R.R.B. y los miembros de la banda THE SEA las inscripciones son hasta mañana, cuando el avión parte.

-que dijiste?- dije yo, esto no podía ser cierto, seguro escuche mal

-The SEA? !- dijo Buttercup, atónita.

-no lo puedo creer.. no lo puedo creer- repetía yo, y Buttercup, Claire y yo comenzamos a gritar de la emoción.

-no sé que le ven a esa banda- dijo Bubbles

-pues que Silver es increíblemente guapo- dije yo

-y que Ernest es súper fuerte y rudo, y toca increíblemente el bajo- dijo Buttercup

-y que Amber, canta excelente, y las músicas de The SEA son increíbles!- dijo Claire

-entonces, nos vamos?- me pregunto Bubbles, y todas se giraron con miradas suplicantes hacia mi, yo sonreí

-si

Y todas comenzaron a gritar, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Era un muchacho joven, de pelo castaño y ojos azules.

-Chicas, les traigo su paga- dijo y nos entrego a cada una un sobre- estuvo genial el show

-gracias- dijimos las tres, cuando sentí que se me acerco el tipo.

-mi nombre es Danny, soy el hijo del dueño del teatro y mi padre les manda a decir que les encanto su show y que espera que se vuelva a repetir.- dijo, solo mirándome a mi, me sonroje un poco.- y me gustaría tener el numero de la líder- y me sonrió seductoramente, me volví a sonrojar- solo.. esto, para.. organizarnos para el próximo show- yo asentí, roja como un tomate y le pase mi numero- muchas gracias, nos vemos chicas.- y sonriendo salió del camerino

-Creo que le gustaste- dijo Buttercup

-es muy guapo- dijo Claire

-Cállense- dije yo, sonrojada. Y todas abrimos nuestros sobres.

-Wow, es muchísimo dinero- dijo Bubbles- con esto compro el centro comercial entero

-Con esto podemos pagar la inscripción y la mitad del pasaje!- dijo emocionada Claire- hasta nos sobrara mucho!

-Gran idea, pediremos un poco mas de viatico al profesor y listo- dije yo.

Luego de eso, todas juntamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra casa, es decir, Claire se fue a su casa y nosotras a la nuestra.

Cuando llegamos le preguntamos al profesor (papa, pero era un científico y quería que lo llamemos así) y enseguida nos permitió ir, nos dio mucho dinero, exagerado, para ser exactos, pero él quería que lo gastemos en renovar la banda, ropa etc.

Comencé a hacer mi maleta, agarre la mas grande que tenia, era rosa claro, y comencé a guardar las cosas, guarde ropa, ropa para invierno, cosas de higiene, parte de mi dinero, accesorios, el cargador de mi laptop, el de mi Ipad y el cargador de repuesto de mi bb, también el de mi cámara. Cuando todo estuvo listo, abrí mi laptop, era rosa con notas musicales. Abrí Google Chrome y entre a google y busque información sobre el concurso, abrí en una pestaña la pagina del concurso y deje otra, que era de una pagina para chicas, donde daban datos interesantes, inscribí a mi banda y me llego un mail donde decía que debía pagar la inscripción mañana en el aeropuerto, o mejor dicho, esta madrugada, salíamos a las 3 de la mañana, a las 4 despegábamos. Luego de cerrar esa pestaña, me quede en la de chicas.

Decía que muchas bandas se habían inscripto, pero la mayoría, solo para estar en presencia de los jurados. También decía que los concursantes eran solo de pocas ciudades de , Saltadilla, Texas, Connecticut, entre otras pocas.

Luego de estar leyendo la información y varios comentarios, vi en la columna de al lado algo que me llamo la atención, la columna se llamaba "Top Chismes" y uno de esas informaciones era una que decía "El Guapo Brick Him, Arruinando Su Vida?" tenia un poco de información, y me dispuse a leer:

_El líder de la fabulosa banda adolescente R.R.B. es ahora el blanco de los paparazzi, ya que, como todas las fans han sido informadas, el que alguna ves fue el gracioso y guapo Brick Him, ahora ha tenido un cambio brusco de personalidad y esta muy metido en el alcohol, el tabaco y en las fiestas mas salvajes de todas, causando varios alborotos por donde va, muchos creen que se debe a.._

Y ahí estaba el clásico botoncito de 'ver mas'. Sin dudar, lo apreté y seguí leyendo.

_Su novia, la líder de las "Hot, Punk & Sexy", Berserk Plutonio, mas conocida como la "diosa del alboroto". Las fans del peli-naranja ya estaban muy decepcionadas de la relación con esta chica, y ahora están aun mas por el rumor de que Brick, se esta metiendo en el alcohol y en los bares y hasta prostíbulos según dicen. La prensa no deja de seguir a Him y a sus hermanos, que ellos aparentemente no están en las mismas circunstancias que el joven, pero Him solo responde con golpes o insultos._

"_wow, y pensar que este idiota sin curso va a ser nuestro jurado, pero que es lo que le pasa? Que vergüenza.. seguro Bubbles sabe mas de esto, mañana le preguntare"_

Cerré mi laptop y mire mi reloj de mesa: 00:47, rayos, en una hora tendré que estar despierta, todo por culpa de Brick Him, te odio Brick.

Son la 1 y 30 de la mañana, Bubbles ya esta abajo sentada en el sofá, y su maleta azul cielo en frente a la puerta. Baje como pude con mi enorme maleta y le hice unas señas a Bubbles para que vaya a despertar a Buttercup.

Volví a subir y cargue en mi mochila de mano 'hot pink' mi laptop, mi Ipad, que tenia un forro rosa de cuero, mi cámara, mi Ipod, dinero y otras cosas y baje.

El profesor estaba con unos waffles en la mesa del comedor.

-Sera mejor que coman algo- dijo, yo asentí y me senté a comer, luego llegaron mis hermanas y comieron también.- Voy a subir las maletas al auto- y mire mi reloj 2:10

-Ya es tarde- dije yo, casi escupiendo mi ultimo pedazo de waffle- vamos! Bubbles, Buttercup! Muévanse!

Subimos las maletas y partimos al aeropuerto, no estaba tan lejos, yo iba de copiloto

Al llegar, el profesor nos bajo las maletas y se despidió de nosotras, nos entrego aun mas dinero.

Fuimos con nuestras maletas y encontramos a Claire, la saludamos y las 4 fuimos hasta la mesa de inscripción, yo le dije el nombre de la banda a la señorita y le pagamos, luego fuimos a pagar los pasajes.

Luego de una hora, ya abordamos el avión. Yo me sentaba en la ventana, al lado mio estaba Bubbles, y a su lado iba una chica gótica que se llamaba Cassandra, ella estaba en el concurso también. Bueno, en el avión solo iban personas para el concurso. Cuando Bubbles y Cassandra dejaron de hablar, aproveche y le pregunte a Bubbles.

-ehm, Bubbles?

-si, Blossy?- dijo ella, dejando de leer su revista de modas

-Ayer estaba buscando información sobre el concurso, y apareció al lado un cuadro donde decía que Brick estaba alcohólico y eso- dije yo, para que ella continúe

-oh, emm.. si- dijo y miro al frente- el pobre esta un desastre, se cree que va hasta a prostíbulos y eso, yo no creo que sea cierto eso, pero aun así.. toma como maniaco y va de fiesta en fiesta y no de esas de celebridades, o fiestas seguras, va a esas fiestas cualquieras, causando alborotos, rompiéndole la cara a miles de muchachos, paparazzi, guardias.

-y sus hermanos no salen con el?

-no, ellos son mas cuidados y responsables. Brick hace todo esto por su nueva novia, Berserk. Esa chica es una demente suelta, toma, fuma, se droga.. hasta se dice que se le vio en paginas porno.

-Ella tiene una banda, no?

-Si, Hot, Punk & Sexy, son cuatro locas y las cuatro son novias de los miembros de R.R.B.

-quienes son?

-Son Berserk, la líder y novia de Brick, Brute, bajista y novia de Butch Him, Cleo, baterista y novia de Logan Grey y la idiota de Brat.. que es novia de Boomer- dijo ella con pucheros

-están hablando de Hot, Punk & Sexy?- dijo Cassandra y ambas asentimos- esas putas son unas zorras que ni siquiera saben hacer música. No tienen música propia, pero le cambian el tono a la música original y hacen un show porno en el escenario.

-pero, su música es buena, no?- dije yo

-debes estar bromeando- dijo Cassandra, con una mueca sarcástica- su música es un asco, al igual que ellas y su show, ya lo verán..

-lo veremos?- dije yo, confusa

-ellas están en el concurso

-NO PUEDE SER- dijo Bubbles entre cortando la oración

-no son famosas, acaso?- dije yo

-no, solo son famosas por ser las novias de los R.R.B.

-que ellas estén en el concurso seria injusto!- dije yo, molesta- se les dará privilegios! Sus novios las votaran!

-aun quedan los chicos de The SEA- dijo Bubbles. Y me latió el corazón, me acomode en mi asiento y me dormí con la imagen de Silver en mi mente.

Luego de poco tiempo, bueno, para mi, sentí a alguien que me estaba sacudiendo.

-Blossom, Blossy!- era la voz de Bubbles. Poco a poco la vista se me fue aclarando, y le lance un hm?- Ya llegamos!- me dijo sonriendo.

Me frote los ojos con mis manos y vi como el avión ya estaba casi vacío, Bubbles se estaba arreglando y diciendo mil cosas sobre Boomer a la vez. Acomode mi bolso antes de bajarme y lo primero que hice fue quitar mi BB y prenderlo; recibí como mil bbchats, tweets, notificaciones y 700 mensajes. No me tome la molestia en abrirlos aun.

Luego nos bajamos, Buttercup nos comenzó a recriminar diciéndonos flojas y eso. En 20 minutos terminamos todas esas cosas que se hacen para salir del aeropuerto. Cuando salimos y llegamos a la parte donde también estaban los que no viajaban.

-Por aquí! Acérquense los inscriptos para el concurso! Acérquense muchachos! Señoritas!- decía por un megáfono una señora rubia que tenia mucho acento ingles.

Mire a las chicas y todas nos fuimos acerando.

-Bueno, creo que son todos- dijo algo bajo- Buenos días chicos! Vaya, si que son muchos!- dijo y yo me voltee para ver la enorme masa de gente- ya están el Londres!- y se escucho el grito animado de todos, yo gritaría, pero me muero de sueño- Bueno chicos, me quería presentar. Yo soy Coralinne Williams y soy la coordinadora y representante de los directores de este concurso, yo les estaré ayudando. Así que, si necesitan algo, pregúntenme, yo siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarlos. Bueno chicos, para ya salir de este aeropuerto y conocer la maravillosa ciudad de Londres, nos estaremos dividiendo en 4 buses, cada bus, tendrá a 2 miembros del jurado y a un guía. Bueno, comenzare con las listas: Bus numero 1: sus lideres serán, Silver y Amber de The SEA y este bus esta compuesto por, Yingi Cussion, aquarella sky, Hot, Punk & Sexy, Flower Desire y Oxford Good Music.

Y se escucho un grito por parte de todas las chicas.

-Bueno bus 1, vayan al bus por favor. Seguimos con el bus numero dos: sus lideres son Brick y Boomer de R.R.B.- escuchaba como Bubbles comenzaba a suplicar- este bus esta compuesto por:- Bubbles estaba a punto de infartar- M.U.S.I.C. Culture-y sentí el grito ahogado de Bubbles, la mire confusa y luego sentí como me tomaba des brazo y me arrastraba a la salida.

-Este es el bus numero 2?- pregunto Bubbles al conductor que estaba parado en frente al bus

-Si

-Ok- le dijo sonriente, tiro ambas maletas en el compartimiento de equipaje y me subió al bus, sentándome yo hacia la ventana y ella hacia el pasillo en los primeros asientos

-y eso? Porque fue?- le dije yo, claramente confundida

-escucha, esto es lo que hare, nos sentamos aquí porque si o si ellos van aquí adelante parados para que no los coman allá atrás, yo me sentare aquí y me hare la indiferente con Boomer y vigilare que ninguna chica loca se lo quiera acercar.- dijo ella muy rápido

-Ok.. como quieras- dije yo y vi subir a Buttercup y a Claire

-porque vinieron tan pronto?- dijo Buttercup

-larga historia, te explico después- le dije yo y se sentaron mucho mas atrás

Luego fueron subiendo chicos góticos y emos, todos eran góticos y emos y nosotras.

Luego alguien abre la puerta que separa al conductor de los pasajeros.

-Hola chicos!- dice un muy animado rubio, era Boomer, lo reconocía porque Bubbles tenia su habitación repleta de posters de él y los otros miembros. Luego entra un peli naranja detrás de él, que solo hace un ademan con su mano y una sonrisa falsa.

Para mi sorpresa, nadie dijo ni mu. Los ignoraron completamente y eso que eran famosos, pero seguro estos chicos góticos no escuchaban sus músicas.

Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos, y como nosotras éramos las primeras en la fila de asientos, ambos dirigieron su vista a nosotras. Me di cuenta que yo era la única chiflada que los estaba viendo a ambos directamente, ya que Bubbles estaba mirando la ventana de la otra columna de asientos _"pagaras por esto Bubbles"_ .

Al parecer, el plan de Bubbles funciono a la perfección, en lo primero que Boomer se dio cuenta, es en que ella hacia como que eran fantasmas.

-Hola, como se llaman?- dijo en "general". Es decir, mirando solo a Bubbles. Es decir, solo quería saber su nombre.

Como Bubbles se hacia la desentendida y tardo bastante en responder, decidí darle una mano.

-Soy Blossom Utonio de Saltadilla, y ella es mi hermana Bubbles.

-Bonitos nombres- es decir, que Bubbles tiene un bonito nombre- Yo soy Boomer Him, y él es mi hermano Brick, no tenemos un hogar fijo, nuestros padres están buscando la mejor ciudad ahora- hasta que por fin se digno a despegar la mirada de los ojos de Bubbles y al menos sonreírme.

-Genial- le dije yo con una un tanto fingida sonrisa, solo quería que se fuera para así no tener que hablar mas

-cuantos años tienen?- Definitivamente no era mi día

-Ambas 15- le sonreí de nuevo y por cortesía pregunte- y ustedes?

-16 los dos- y le sonreí, rogando que ambos se vayan a sus malditos asientos y me dejen tranquila. Es que, Boomer estaba parado en frente de Bubbles en el espacio grande que tienen los primeros asientos y Brick estaba en el pasillo, sujetándose de los asientos, atento a la conversación.- como se llama su banda?- es oficial, no se va a callar.

-M.U.S.I.C. Culture- le dije yo

-Gran nombre, escuche tantos nombres patéticos hoy.. no podía creer que tengan tan poca imaginación en crear nombres ahora

-es cierto, yo escuche que una banda se llama Mi Banda y Yo- dijo Brick entre carcajadas, yo reí un poco y Bubbles también comenzó a reír

-No te creo- dijo riendo Boomer, mirando a su hermano

-están en el bus del idiota de Butch y Logan- dijo el, calmándose un poco. Y vi como Boomer comenzaba a inspeccionar a los góticos

-No puedo creer que nadie grito ni nada cuando entramos- dijo Boomer, mirando a los pasajeros- en el bus 1 comenzaron a gritar como locos

-tal vez no les gusta su música- dije yo indiferente y sentí como de inmediato Brick se ponía en frente mio, como Boomer y Bubbles

-que acabaste de decir, nena?- dijo, parecía molesto, pero su "nena" no me gusto para nada

-son góticos, una tribu urbana que se junta por el mismo gusto de música, que generalmente no son las músicas que escucha todo el mundo, seguro ellos no los escuchan y ya- dije yo, retándole con la mirada, y sentía que él me estaba a punto de responder

-Oh por Dios.. tienes los ojos rosa?- dijo Boomer

-Si! Blossy tiene un color de ojos muy peculiar- dijo Bubbles, que sin que yo me diese cuenta ya estaba hablando con Boomer

-Brick también, tiene los ojos rojos- dijo el y apunto a sus ojos. Los mire y luego el me miro fijo a mi, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, me incitaron inmediatamente, pero a la ves me asustaban, eran muy misteriosos.

-y solo son ustedes en la banda?

-No, también son esas dos chicas normales de mas atrás- dijo Bubbles, apuntando- son mi hermana Buttercup, la de cabello corto y nuestra amiga Claire

-son 4, como nosotros- dijo sonriéndonos Boomer- y quien es la cantante principal?

-Blossom- dijo sonriéndome Bubbles y sentí la mirada de ambos hermanos. Me quede de todos los colores y comencé a reír nerviosamente

-Genial, tal vez hoy podrás cantar algo en la fiesta de Bienvenida- dijo sonriendo Boomer

-ya quiero ver que lo hagas- dijo Brick, molestándome al máximo. Y este que se cree? No puede burlarse de mi así tan familiarmente, apenas lo conozco!- Con suerte una banda hace buena música de todas las 30 bandas que son. Y con suerte una cantante logra afinar las primeras notas- dijo riéndose burlonamente

-Sabes que? Lo veremos hoy- dije retándole con la mirada, por la cara de Bubbles sabia que mi cara ahora debería estar dando miedo- y espero tu opinión al terminar.. juradito- dije e hice la misma sonrisa burlona que se le borro a él.

Luego de eso, llegamos al hotel. Bajamos nuestras cosas y Boomer se despidió de nosotras y nos dijo que nos vería en la fiesta

Eran las 7 y 30 de la noche. La fiesta empezaba a las 9, así que me cambie para irme a cenar. Me puse una camisilla al cuerpo rosa claro, skinny jeans negros y unas ballerinas del mismo color que la camisilla y me ate mi cabello a mi típica cola de caballo.

-chicas, voy a cenar, alguien me acompaña?- dije, con mis llaves, en el marco de la puerta

-porque vas a cenar si en unas horas ya nos vamos a la fiesta? Puedes comer ahí- dijo Buttercup, viendo la televisión

-Pues, simplemente porque estoy en Londres y quiero comer buena comida, de un bufé de un hotel de 5 estrellas antes que comer una hamburguesa de un club. Quiero aprovechar mientras estamos aquí

-Blossom tiene razón- dijo Claire- a partir de mañana yo comienzo a aprovechar Londres- dijo y se tiro en la cama

-no tardes mucho, Blossom, si?- dijo Bubbles, que ya estaba eligiendo que ponerse

-no lo hare- dije y Salí de la habitación. Nosotras estábamos en el piso 9 y en el 13 era el bufé.

Me metí al lujoso ascensor y vi que por suerte estaba vacío, apreté el botón del 13 y en un segundo llegue.

Un mozo me abrió la puerta de vidrio con mangos dorados y entre. No vi a nadie del concurso presente, así que me acerque a los platos y comencé a poner un poquito de cada comida que se veía rica.

De pronto, me comencé a sentir observada, y luego escuche murmullos y risitas, me gire para encontrarme con la (desagradable) sorpresa, de que en una mesa un poquito alejada se encontraban todos los miembros de R.R.B, cada uno con una chica _"sus novias supongo"_ . Boomer y una chica rubia estaban de frente a mi, la pareja de pelinegros y castaños estaban de perfil mio y Brick con su novia estaban de espalda.

Luego de observar a cada pareja, me di cuenta de que la "rubita" me estaba apuntando y se estaba riendo con la pelinegra llena de piercings. Eso no me gustaba. Era una chica, y no era idiota, sabia perfectamente que esa es la actitud de las _perras_ criticando a otras personas para sentirse superiores.

Vi como Boomer le decía a la rubia demente que pare, y luego, me vio observándolos y me saludo con una sonrisa de vergüenza ajena _"yo también la tendría si estuviera con una persona tan desagradable y sínica" _bueno, admito algo, por mas que Buttercup sea la mas ruda y la que te puede fracturar tu cuerpo en mil pedazos, yo insulto como la remil p*ta y le mando a la gente al infierno ida y vuelta.

Luego de eso me doy cuenta que Brick se da vuelta, me mira, hace un "gestito" de superioridad _"idiota" _y se da vuelta. El resto de los miembros masculinos me sigue mirando con curiosidad.

"_creo que dejare de servirme comida" _me dije a mi misma, y me senté en una mesa un tanto alejada, pero que aun me dejaba de frente a Boomer.

Era un tanto vergonzoso ya que comía sola como alma en pena, y todas ellas con sus jueguitos de zorras riéndose aun de mi.

Comencé a comer tranquilamente, luego comí unos minutos mas.. hasta que.

-Ey, Blossom!- Mierda, odio mi vida, es que ese rubio no va a dejar de llamarme en los momentos mas inoportunos? Bubbles pagara por esto- quieres comer con nosotros?- eso me provoco cierto atoro con la comida que obviamente disimule aunque me estuviera a punto de morir por dentro. Comer con ellos? Claro, luego de burlarse, seguro quieren verme mas de cerca para buscar otro chiste sobre mi cara.

-no, gracias. Ya termine- dije y me metí toda la comida que pude en la boca y Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me hubiera gustado comer mas.

Llegue a mi habitación y vi como estaban casi todas listas. Mire mi reloj, 8 y 45, mierda, me desconcentre demasiado.

-Blossom te dije que no tardaras!- me recrimino Bubbles

-Lo siento! Tuve un pequeño, inconveniente.- dije y comencé a buscar que ponerme.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos Blossy- me dijo

-que?- dije yo y di un suspiro.

-tardaste mucho, y el club es tan solo a dos cuadras- dijo Claire

-bien.. me voy a bañar- dije yo y agarre mi toalla y mis cosas

-envíame un bbchat cuando estés afuera si?- dijo Bubbles

-Bien!- yo grite de mala gana desde el baño

Me bañe, me lave el pelo y me lo seque, después me puse un vestido escote corazón, que la parte del pecho hasta terminar las costillas era fucsia y luego era marrón. Era de una tela elástica, por lo que era muy pegado al cuerpo. Me maquille levemente, rímel y brillo labial. Luego me acomode el pelo en una coleta alta, solo que me puse el flequillo mas esponjado y rebelde y las puntas de mi coleta terminaban en leves risos. Y en ves de mi típico moño enorme rojo me puse dos florecitas fucsias sujetando la coleta. Me coloque mis tacos fucsia (MUY) altos. Pero yo no era precisamente la mas alta de todas, Claire era un mutante y Buttercup también era muy alta, Bubbles era como de mi estatura.

Luego agarre mi bb y envié un chat a Bubbles. Y salí para el club.

Me junte con un grupo de personas que iban al club también, y luego llegue.

Antes de que pudiera enviar otro chat a Bubbles, esta me salto por detrás y para mi sorpresa, estaba con nada mas ni nada menos que Boomer Him

-Al fin! Blossy! Muero por que te escuchen cantar!- dijo ella saltiteando al lado de Boomer

-Wow.. no tan rápido Bubbles, acabo de llegar y ..

-No, enserio Bloss, esta chica esta cantando por cuarta vez y nadie se anima a quitarla del escenario, podrías por favor cantar, antes de que toda la gente vuelva al hotel por dolor de oídos?- me dijo suplicando y Bubbles imito su gesto. Bueno, a decir verdad esta chica no cantaba nada bien, estaba cantando "Someone like you" de Adele, pero su voz no le daba para esas canciones tan agudas.

-hasta que viniste eh, niñita?- dijo una voz gruesa y burlona. Me voltee para ver su peli naranja cabeza, y lo mire molesta.

-claro que vine, Brick. Solo para taparte la bocota floja que tienes- le dije

-y cuando decidirás cantar? Eh? O tienes miedo de hacer sangrar los oídos de todos?

-de echo cantara ahora- dijo Boomer y se puso detrás mio y comenzó a empujarme, pero yo hacia mas peso.

-genial, me sentare entonces, te veo en el escenario, y por favor, no mates a nadie- me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Luego, comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa. Claro, ya había tocado en varios sitios, pero con toda la banda, ahora estaba yo, SOLA con una banducha atrás, y un montón de bandas que podrían ser mil veces mejor que yo.

-Vamos, Blossy, no te pongas nerviosa, cantas excelente- dijo Bubbles y me agarro del brazo

-Bueno, vamos señoritas, mis oídos no aguantan mas- dijo y nos fuimos detrás del escenario, cuando la chica dejo de cantar, Boomer subió.

-Gracias por las canciones Evelyn, bueno, ahora muchachos, den un fuerte aplauso para Blossom Utonio, la cantante de la banda M.U.S.I.C. Culture!- dijo y me hizo señas para que suba, subí hecha un papel de lo blanca que estaba, vi como en el escenario había una silla alta, de esas de bar y un micrófono con el sujetador en frente, hacia atrás estaba la banda que solo componían de un baterista y un guitarrista. Me iba directo a la silla, pero escuche un "chh" de parte del baterista y me acerque.

-que música cantaras?- me dijo despreocupado

-e.. ehm, no se, que me recomiendan?- dije tartamudeando

-conoces California King Bed?- dijo el guitarrista

-Si!- dije, al fin algo de suerte, amaba esa música y me sabia toda la letra

-Bien, pues ve a sentarte y canta

Me senté y pude ver a Claire y a Buttercup que miraban asombradas y emocionadas, escuche como me gritaban "Vamos Bloss! Enséñales!" y escuche el grito de Bubbles, que estaba con Boomer al lado del escenario. Seguí observando y pude ver que en una mesa alejada estaban las novias de los R.R.B. pero no estaba la novia de Brick, me fije hacia el centro y justo ahí, estaba Brick sentado, mirándome de forma burlona y molesta. Eso me impulso a comenzar, ya le enseñaría.

Comencé a escuchar la música y me erguí mas. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y..

_**Chest to chest**_

_**Nose to nose**_

_**Palm to palm**_

_**We were always just that close**_

_**Wrist to wrist**_

_**Toe to toe**_

_**Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose**_

_**So how come when I reach out my finger**_

_**It feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**Were 10000 miles apart**_

_**I been California wishing on the stars**_

_**For youre heart on me**_

_**My California king**_

_**Eye to eye**_

_**Cheek to cheek**_

_**Side by side**_

_**You were sleeping next to me**_

_**Arm in arm**_

_**Dusk to dawn**_

_**With the curtains drawn**_

_**And a little last night on these sheets**_

_**So how come when I reach out my fingers**_

_**It feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**We're 10000 miles apart**_

_**I'll be California wishing on the stars**_

_**For your heart on me**_

_**My California king**_

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us**_

_**You turned around and gave me one last touch**_

_**That made everything feel better**_

_**And even then my eyes got wetter**_

_**So confused when I asked ask you if you love me**_

_**But I don't wanna seem so weak**_

_**Maybe I've been California dreaming**_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**Were 10000 miles apart**_

_**California wishing on the stars**_

_**For youre heart on me**_

_**My California king**_

_**My California King**_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**Were 10000 miles apart**_

_**I've been California wishing on the stars**_

_**For your heart on me**_

_**My California King**_

Termine, y abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme con todo el publico levantado y aplaudiendo. Mire hacia Buttercup y Claire, que no paraban de gritar como locas y luego hacia Bubbles y Boomer, ella estaba aplaudiendo y saltiteando y vi como Boomer me decía "asombroso". Y si, yo tan solo sonreía como una idiota mirando a todos los que me gritaban, estaba tan feliz.

Me baje del escenario y fui directo al bar, pedí un trago de frutilla, que obviamente no tenia casi nada de alcohol.

-Sedienta, niñita?- dijo otra vez esa voz gruesa, no me había dado cuenta que era Brick el que estaba sentado al lado mio, bebiendo.

-Si- le dije y sonreí al barman que me había traído mi bebida- y? que te pareció

-Bueno, la verdad es que..

-Hola Bricky- dijo una voz detrás de Brick que sonaba a _"una perra haciéndose de la mosquita muerta, o una prostituta en celo"_ me gire a ver de quien se trataba, para encontrarme con una chica que tenia el cabello un poco mas oscuro al mio y que estaba vestida muy "provocativamente" – Hola- dijo, sonriéndome amablemente

-que sucede Berserk?- dijo Brick, mirándola. _"Berserk? wow, ella es la novia de Brick, no parece tan mala como dicen que es"_

-Necesito hablarte- dijo haciendo pucheritos- dígame, cual es la bebida que mancha mas la ropa? No recuerdo el nombre- bebida que mancha mas? Que extraño. El Barman le respondió un nombre que no logre escuchar y ella le dijo que le prepare eso para su noviecito – Te lo puedo robar dos minutitos?- me dijo, sonriendo como antes- luego continúen hablando- yo solo asentí

Se lo llevo un poco mas hacia el fondo, y le comenzó a hablar en el oído y a "toquetear", como una maniobra para marearlo. Sospeche por un segundo, pero luego vi a él barman dejar la bebida, que estaba en un enorme vaso y era de color marrón. Y luego vi como Brick volvía a su asiento al lado mio y su novia se paro detrás de el

-anda, Bricky, pruébalo- dijo juguetona. Brick dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida marrón.

-es buena- le dijo, observando su vaso.-ah! En que estábamos Blossom? Ah, si.. tu presentación, fue muy buena, admito- dijo y se volteo a verme a la cara- por eso, te daré un regalito- _"Muévete!" _Me grito mi conciencia, pero antes de que pudiera mover un pelo. Brick levanto alto la bebida y me la derramo desde la cabeza, manchando cada centímetro de mi ropa y dejando mi cabello color marrón.

Me levante instantáneamente y me mire la ropa y me toque la cabeza, llena de no sé que. Levante la vista, para encontrar a Brick mirándome burlón y luego vi como Berserk se me acercaba con la sonrisa mas malvada que vi jamás.

Esto no podía estar pasando, de pronto la música paro. Berserk estaba en frente mio

-que pasa, niña cantante? Se te mancho la felicidad?- dijo con pucheros, para luego poner una cara terrorífica- esto te enseñara a no meterte con mi novio zorra- dijo, y me dio un empujón, yo resbale con la bebida y caí al suelo de culo.

Mire hacia arriba, vi a Berserk burlándose de mi, imponente. Vi a Brick riendo como loco y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me levante sola. Mire a Brick

-Porque lo hiciste?- le dije, mi voz salió llena de tristeza y humillación. Al parecer reacciono, porque puse una cara de asombro.

Me gire y vi a toda la gente riéndose sin piedad de mi, se burlaban, me gritaban y tomaban fotos.

Vi a Bubbles, que estaba mirándome desesperada y triste, le hice un gesto, lo comprendió. Boomer estaba con ella, me miraba con lastima y vergüenza ajena. Vi como Buttercup y Claire estaban al fondo e intentaban abrirse paso en la multitud

Cada vez reían mas fuerte

Se me formo ese molesto nudo en la garganta, y sentí un liquido correr libremente por mi mejilla

Un liquido que no era aquella bebida

Salí de aquel lugar.

Notas de la Autora:

WOOOOOOOW! Que cansancio! Al FIN termine este capitulo. Es larguísimo! El mas largo que hice en mi vida! Es el doble de largo que cualquier capitulo mio normal. Y no prometo hacer los otros tan largos.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Mi idea es hacer una música en cada capitulo! Y este es sobre todo un fic BLOSSOMXBRICK, si, habrá de las otras parejas, pero muchísimo mas de ellos. Y también es un fic odio-amor, así que no me pidan ser muy acaramelada aun.

Espero sus reviews! Me esforcé mucho por este capitulo, por favor! Al menos una palabrita!

Suerte!

Sil.-


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

**Mi Manera de Amarte.**

Jamás me sentí más humillada en mi vida, sali lo más rápido que pude, pero al llegar a la entrada y salir, comencé a ver millones de luces y destellos, "_flashes". _Esto no podía estar pasando. Escuchaba como todos los paparazzi gritaban asombrados al verme bañada de un líquido marrón, escuchaba miles de preguntas, como que había pasado, de que banda eres, entre otras cosas, preguntas interminables.

-Déjenme tranquila!- grite, y fui corriendo lo más rápido que mis tacones lo permitían.

Llegue al lobby, y la botones trato de decime que no entre en ese estado, la ignore, con lágrimas en los ojos y fui corriendo al elevador, este se abrió al instante, marque mi piso, y mientras estaba adentro el llanto se hizo más fuerte, simplemente seguía sin creerlo.

Las puertas se abrieron, quite la tarjeta y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Quede parada llorando, no me podía tirar a la cama, estaba llena de este liquido .

Lentamente, sollozando, busque ropa en mi maleta y me metí al baño. Me quite toda la horrorosa bebida. Peine mi cabello y lo deje mojado. Cuando me mire en el espejo me di cuenta de que estaba hinchada, y con los ojos rojos.

No me pensaba quedar aquí.

Puse mi ropa sucia en una bolsa y la ate con fuerza. Y comencé a ordenar toda mi maleta. En eso, se abrió la puerta

-Blossom- dijo Bubbles, claramente preocupada, yo no respondí. Detrás de ella iban Buttercup y Claire

-Le dejare sin dientes a esa idiota- dijo Buttercup, que parecía más molesta que yo- y al marica de su noviecito también

-Bloss porque estas armando tu maleta?- dijo Claire. Y todas me miraron atentamente

-Me largo de aquí- dije secamente, desconectando todos los cargadores y metiéndolos en la maleta.

-Blossom, no puedes hacernos esto- dijo Buttercup muy molesta, mientras el resto suplicaba.

-No pienso quedarme en este concurso de tan poca seriedad- dije girándome bruscamente hacia ellas, haciéndolas callar- uno de los jurados me tira bebida encima, en una falta de profesionalismo, las novias de la mitad más uno de los integrantes del jurado participan en este concurso- dije sonriendo sarcástica- si una hizo que le tire un vaso de bebida a una participante como si fuera que no le van a hacer ganar- volví a poner mi cara seria- esto es como dije, una pérdida de tiempo. Me voy- y se escucharon unos toques en la puerta

-Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz masculina, suspire con cansancio. Mientras veía a Bubbles encaminarse a la puerta.

-Blossom, lo siento tanto, siento tanto la actitud de mi hermano- dijo un muy apenado Boomer, por su cara parecía que acababa de atropellar a un cachorro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando me vio en frente a mi valija, perfectamente acomodada, preparada para cerrarse- Te vas?- dijo con tonos de desesperación.

-Si- dije secamente, aunque sabía que no era su culpa

-No, no, Blossom, te lo ruego, no puedes irte- dijo con cara de perrito mojado

-Lo lamento, Boomer- dije colocando mis manos en la cintura- Este concurso es una falta de seriedad, con la actitud que me demuestran, me dan a entender que es una concurso cualquiera.- capaz lo estaba ofendiendo el también, pero que más daba, era la verdad.

-Lo sé, y lo siento.. pero por favor no te vayas- me dijo y trago saliva- Con lo que demostraste hoy, tienes todo para ganar, no me imagino como será con ellas- dijo mirando al resto- Yo hablare con Brick, esto no volverá a pasar, fue solo porque se dejó guiar por la idiota e inmadura de su novia.

-Como si fuera que no me hará algo mas- dije sarcástica

-Blossom, sé que no eres de las personas que se dejan vencer fácilmente- dijo, y añadió incrédulo- En serio te vas a dejar vencer por Berserk?

Ding ding ding ding. Este idiota había encontrado mi punto débil. Que me llamen cobarde, o cosas así, me hacía picar en la espina vertebral. Yo vencida? Yo, Blossom Utonio? El solo hecho de pensarlo me daban unas ganas de destruir el hotel piedra por piedra. El rubio tenía razón, me daban ganas de meterle un golpe por eso. No podía dejarme vencer por una parejita con falta de personalidad que se creen el centro del planeta. Ni hablar, no lo haría.

-Más te vale que esto no vuelva a pasar, Boomer. Porque si no, los platos sucios los pagaras tú también- dije amenazante, mientras este me miraba entre asustado y emocionado

-Gracias, Blossom!- dijo emocionado- No volverá a pasar, lo prometo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Las dejo descansar ahora, nos veremos mañana- dijo y con esto salió de la habitación.

Boomer P.O.V.

Gracias al cielo y a todos los ángeles y santos Blossom decidió quedarse. Sería una vergüenza a nivel mundial si una de las concursantes salía por el comportamiento inapropiado de uno de los jurados. Encima, los organizadores del concurso nos escracharían, sería una verdadera vergüenza.

Tome mi celular y disque un número, cuando este contesto, automáticamente me respondió sin haber hecho ninguna pregunta.

-Ya se fue, ella sigue aquí- contesto la voz grave de uno de nuestros guarda espaldas. No me despedí y colgué.

Fui directo a donde estaba nuestra habitación, en el piso 15, el último piso. En este piso solo estábamos todos los jurados, y teníamos la terraza solo para nosotros.

Entre a lo que sería como un pent-house, ya que cada uno de los jurados tenía su propia habitación, al entrar, escuche un sonido extraño hacia una de las puestas. Por Dios, Butch es un asco, siempre revolcándose con su novia, por lo menos deberían hacer menos ruido.

Seguí caminando y pude divisar su pelirroja cabeza, estaba en la terraza, observando la ciudad. Me acerque con pasos firmes a el

-Me puedes explicar en qué mierda estabas pensando?- le dije bastante molesto, no me respondió-Brick, responde!

-No lo sé Boomer, ok? Me deje llevar- dijo bastante irritado, no solía contestar así cuando hacia esta clase de cosas

-Ah, sí? Como te dejas llevar últimamente con absolutamente todo?- dije nervioso- que piensas que va a salir mañana en las revistas y diarios? Viste cuantos millones de paparazis habían afuera?

-Sí, los vi, tuve que golpear a unos cuantos para poder salir- dijo riendo

-QUE?-dije no creyendo sus palabras- Te das cuenta de que esto no te afecta solo a ti? Que afecta a toda la puta banda, Brick? Ya todos estamos hartos de ti y de tus idioteces. Una cosa más que suceda en este concurso, y te advierto que estas oficialmente fuera de la banda.- dije y le deje plantado.

Estoy harto de todo esto, harto de que me tengan que afectar a mí también toda la mierda de lo que hace el resto, harto de la banda en sí. Se suponía que iba a ser algo que nos distraiga y termino siendo mi mayor dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera sigue siendo divertido.

Blossom P.O.V.

Cuando Boomer se fue, todas vinieron a sentarse en la cama que compartía con Bubbles, ambas estaban muy aliviadas y felices de haber cambiado mi opinión.

-Oh, Blossy que suerte que cambiaste de opinión- dijo Bubbles- aunque Brick se haya pasado de imbécil

-Oh por Dios, se me ocurrió una increíble idea- dijo Claire emocionada, y todas nos dispusimos a escucharla.- Mañana es la noche de demostración de talentos de las bandas, donde las bandas que quieren pueden subir al escenario y tocar algo. Podemos ir y dedicarle una cancioncita a la estúpida pareja! Ya sé que no será nada malo, pero es obvio que Berserk te lanzo eso por tu talento.

-No lo sé- dije algo dudosa- no sé si deberíamos mostrar nuestro talento

-Oh, vamos- dijo Buttercup sarcástica- ni que fuera que al vernos cambiaran sus voces o su forma de tocar.

-Buttercup tiene razón, eso no cambiara en nada los resultados- dijo Claire, convenciéndome

-Bien- dije yo, sonriendo- que tocamos?

-Creo que se cual- dijo Bubbles, definitivamente no sería algo que de miedo, sería algo tranquilo, femenino, algo country o algo así.

Éramos una banda que tocábamos de todo, hasta baladas lentas, canciones movidas y pegadizas, canciones con baile y show, músicas de rock que asustaban, en fin, de todo. Teníamos la suerte de que mi voz podía alcanzar diferentes tonalidades, sin presumir.

Había sonado mi despertador, marcando las 8 y 30, me gire para ver a mis compañeras de grupo y vi que todas estaban profundamente dormidas. Vagas.

Fui a darme una ducha y me puse un short de cintura corto con flecos y desgarrado de un celeste muy claro y una camisilla sin mangas con estampado de pequeñas rosas rosa, con mis vans blancas. Me hice un rodete despeinado dejando mechones sueltos, era algo sencillo y que estaba muy de moda. Tome mi celular y subí a desayunar, sola.. otra vez, pero que más daba.

Me abrieron otra vez esa puerta enorme de mangos dorados. Al entrar pude ver como ya había varias personas del concurso, lastimosamente también vi la mesa de los R.R.B. pero o estaban sus novias allí. Seguramente estarían con una hermosa resaca en este momento.

Vi que Boomer me vio y que Brick después de haber visto que su hermano fijo su mirada en algo, se dio vuelta a observarme, yo fruncí el ceño notoriamente y me dirigí a la mesa de comidas.

Cuando iba pasando, pude ver como todos los del concurso se volteaban y comenzaban a burlarse de mí, me gritaban varias cosas. Ojala pudiese romper a todos la cara. Hasta algunas personas se acercaban a preguntarme si es que me sentía bien o si necesitaba una bebida.

Ignore los comentario y a una que otra persona le dije que cerrara su puta boca. Comencé a servirme waffles y fresas hasta que siento que alguien me toca el hombro. Es que no iban a superar lo que había pasado? Lo mandaría a volar.

-Se puede saber que mier..- y me quede congelada. Ahí mismo, a escasos centímetros míos, se encontraba Sylver, y detrás de él estaba Amber y Ernest. Tartamudee algo.

-Siento haberte asustado- dijo con su grave pero aterciopelada voz- Hola, somos los miembros de la banda The SEA- dijo sonriéndome

-L..Lo sé- dije, y tomo mi mano y planto un beso en ella. Me sonroje fuertemente

-Tu nombre es?- dijo mientras los otros dos miembros me sonreían detrás

-Blossom, Blossom Utonio- seguía tartamudeando. Rayos!

-Oh, sí.. hermoso nombre- dijo sonriente- vinimos a pedirte disculpas, Bloss. Lamentamos mucho el comportamiento de uno de los miembros del jurado, lastimosamente en ese momento nos encontrábamos bastante lejos y no pudimos auxiliarte ya que saliste muy rápido del local.- dijo. No respondí- Nos pareció una actitud muy infantil y no profesional de parte suya, pero ya los jurados nos hemos reunido y hablamos con el- dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-descuida-dije y sonreí- no fue la culpa de ustedes

-Te gustaría sentarte con nosotros?- dijo la voz bastante sensual para los hombres de Amber. Asentí algo ruborizada.

Agarre una taza de café espumoso y un vaso de jugo y me dirigí a su mesa, que estaba desgraciadamente a una mesa de los R.R.B.

-Y, Bloss, como es el nombre de tu banda?- me pregunto el rudo de Ernest

-Su nombre es M.U.S.I.C. Culture-dije sonriéndole, sintiéndome observada por la otra mesa

-Ah, cierto!- dijo y dio un bocado a su sándwich- cantante genial, Bloss. Estuviste que echabas fuego!- dijo con la boca llena, reí ante su comentario

-Es cierto! Fue asombroso! No nos esperábamos una voz como la tuya aquí- dijo contenta Amber

-Qué clase de músicas cantan, Bloss?- pregunto Silver, no pude evitar un ligero rubor

-Ehm, de todo un poco, probamos siempre cosas nuevas y siempre tenemos ganas de cantar diferentes temas- dije – hoy tocaremos en la demostración de talentos

-De veras?- dijo muy entusiasmada Amber- Genial! Estaré muy ansiosa de verlas!

-Sí, yo también!- añadió Ernest, y de repente dio un gran golpe en la mesa y se quedó con un gesto bastante molesto. Todas las mesas curiosas dieron un brinco, principalmente nuestra mesa espía de al lado.-Que no nos van a dejar desayunar tranquilos?- dijo con un tono alto, y que asustaba, a la mesa de los R.R.B. me voltee algo perpleja hacia ellos, al parecer yo no era la única que se sentía incomoda

Vi la cara de Boomer que estaba pálida, comprendí perfectamente, Ernest era un chico enorme, con una increíble fuerza, que no le gustaba para nada ser molestado. Luego me fije en Butch, que lo miraba algo desafiante. Mitch se encontraba perplejo como yo, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que nos observaban. Sin embargo, Brick tenía una mirada de odio profundo, pero no iba dirigida a Ernest, ni a mí. Iba dirigida a Silver.

-Ernest, tranquilo- dijo con su calma voz Silver. Ernest respiro profundamente y se volvió a su sándwich, y todos hicimos como si nada paso.

-ehm, disculpen la pregunta- dije tímidamente, y todos fijaron sus miradas en mí. Mierda.- pero.. ustedes tienen algo contra los R.R.B?

-Brick insulto nuestra música y desde ahí llegaron los problemas con ellos- dijo Amber

-Es como nuestra banda enemiga- dijo Silver

-ES nuestra banda enemiga- corrigió Ernest

-Creo que los organizadores de este concurso lo hicieron a propósito- se quejó Amber- Es imposible hablar con ellos para coordinar cosas

-No se hablan?- pregunte sorprendida. Si no lo hacían, este concurso sería un completo desastre.

-Nuestro único medio de comunicación a ellos es Boomer-dijo Amber- que parece no estar en contra de nosotros como todos sus hermanos, y en verdad es muy amable.

Mire mi reloj. No podía ser, las 10 y 37 tan rápido? A las 12 era la demostración de talentos en frente a la piscina.

-Oh Dios- dije atorándome con la comida- es tarde, me tengo que ir a preparar- dije, comiendo un pedazo más de mis waffles mientras me levantaba- nos vemos luego- dije y sali rápidamente.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación vi como todas estaban desayunando.

-Pidieron servicio a la habitación?- pregunte

-Sip- contesto Buttercup

-Si bajábamos a desayunar ya no nos daría el tiempo de prepararnos – dijo Bubbles que ya estaba viendo que ponerse- Blossy, que me pongo?- me miro con el ceño fruncido

-Representaremos el videoclip, como siempre lo hacemos, míralo y busca algo que sea lo más parecido posible.- le dije yo, siempre hacíamos eso, aun no teníamos temas propios, y nuestros fans estaban de acuerdo con eso, si las canciones que tocábamos tenían un videoclip, lo hacíamos lo más parecido posible

-Bien! Creo que ya tengo algo perfecto!- dijo y comenzó a buscar sus cosas

Luego de eso, todas nos vestimos.

Claire se puso un vestido con tela de camisa amarilla mangas larga, con un cinturón marrón para dejarla bien formada y unas botas del mismo color, y se dejó el cabello suelto, pero se lo enrulo.

Bubbles se puso un vestido mangas cortas que era blanco con bordes de jean y unas ballerinas blancas, y se hizo dos pequeñas trencitas.

Buttercup sin embargo no se puso un vestido, ya que no usa falda. Se puso unos shorts de jean, una camisa mangas cortas verde oscura y un chaleco marrón encima, con unas botas combat.

Yo, por otra parte, me puse un vestido beige, como en el video, era strapless, con estilo country, me puse unas ballerinas con taquitos bajos del mismo tono que mi vestido y enrule mi cabello y me hice una trenza despeinada de costado, dejando varios mechones sueltos y despeinando mi flequillo, dándole volumen.

Fuimos todas hasta el ascensor y bajamos hasta la planta baja, y fuimos directo a la piscina.

Allí ya estaba una banda tocando, habíamos llegado algo tarde, ya eran casi las 1.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi cintura y di un respingo. Me voltee rápidamente para ver que se trataba de Sylver, y sonreí algo sonrojada.

-Creí que no se presentarían al final- dijo sonriendo y saludo a todas con dos besos- Esta ya es la última banda, creo que es mejor que vayan acercándose para subir- dije y me voltee al ver tocando a una banda de chicos tocando Paradise de Coldplay, y lo hacían realmente bien.

Mientras íbamos, divise a los R.R.B. cada uno con su pareja, la vista de Boomer rápidamente se posó sobre Bubbles.

-Suerte chicas!- grito eufóricamente. O sea, suerte Bubbles.

Vi como Brick me miraba de manera extraña, no podía descifrar bien de qué manera, lo ignore y subimos al escenario en cuanto la banda bajo.

-Y esos fueron Aquarella Sky representando la música Paradise de Coldplay! Un fuerte aplauso!-dijo el conductor, que me imagino que va a estar conduciendo todo el concurso. Era un hombre joven, de unos 18, apuesto, de cabello castaño oscuro y rebelde y de ojos chocolate, con un buen formado cuerpo y una voz verdaderamente atrapante. Perfecto para su trabajo- Bien, ahora se nos sumó otra banda y creo que es la última de la demostración de talentos de hoy.. ellas son M.U.S.I.C Culture! Un fuerte aplauso!

Dijo, y en eso subimos al escenario, Bubbles con su acordeón, Claire con el violín y Buttercup con el banjo. El conductor se retiró al darse cuenta de que nuestra canción iba a ser sorpresa.

Casualmente, todos los jurados se situaron en una planta que estaba un poco más alto, en frente a donde yo estaba. Los de The SEA estaban algo más hacia la izquierda y los R.R.B. en frente, cada cual con su pareja. Sonreí para mí misma. Las luces bajaron un poco, y fue ahí cuando empezó.

_**You, **_y mire directamente a Brick y a Berserk_** with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing <strong>_haciendo gestos sarcasticos_**  
>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded<strong>_ mientras les miraba con cara de asco_**  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<strong>_ mirando con pena

_**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<strong>_ y sonrei.

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<strong>_

_**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know**_

_**Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<strong>_

_**But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean **_los mire directamente escupiendo cada insulto

_**But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<strong>_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean? **_Y sonrei con Victoria.

Todas las bandas se pararon y comenzaron a aplaudir sin parar, gritaban que éramos increíbles y todas estábamos sonriendo ampliamente. Es obvio que todo el mundo se dio cuenta para quienes iba la canción, aunque no era muy ofensiva, les habíamos hecho quedar mal, y de buena manera.

Fije mi vista triunfante con una sonrisa hacia ellos. Vi la cara de Berserk, estaba lanzando maldiciones hacia mí con rabia, luego me fije en Brick, parecía no saber en qué agujero del mundo entrar.

Bajamos del escenario y los primeros en felicitarnos fueron los de The SEA.

-Estuvieron increíbles!- chillo Amber

-Es cierto, les dieron una lección a esos imbéciles- añadió Ernest.

Vi como Sylver se acercó solo a mí.

-Estuviste asombrosa Bloss- dijo acercándose- estuviste radiante y brillando todo el tiempo- dijo y se acercó a mi oído, haciendo que me sonroje fuertemente- y estas muy hermosa- Ok, podía definitivamente morir en paz. Reí nerviosamente ante su comentario.

-Excelente chicas- dijo Boomer, saliendo de la nada, sorprendentemente con sus hermanos atrás- estuvieron increíbles, felicidades.- mientras los otros asentían, excepto Brick y las novias.

-vaya, chica cantante- dijo Berserk acercándose, haciendo que Sylver se ponga a mi lado, demostrando protección y Berserk ante esto lo miro frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios- pero creo que no fue una sabia decisión presentarte hoy- y me miro de arriba abajo- y la próxima vez te recomiendo no vestirte como una vaga- estaba a punto de responderme cuando el brazo de Sylver me paro, ella sonrió con malicia y se alejó de allí con sus hermanas.

Gruñí para mí. Y vi a Brick acercarse, haciendo que Sylver esta vez demuestre más protección. Brick lo miro con odio y Sylver respondió desafiándolo.

-Solo planeo felicitarla- bufo

-Claro, eso planeabas también la otra vez verdad?- dijo sarcástico

-Quien eres tú? Su guarda espaldas?- se burlo

-No, pero si la persona que la alejara de un maniático como tú y tu novia

-Como sea-dijo el, claramente vencido ante las palabras de Sylver, y me miro- Felicidades- dijo secamente y se fue, seguido de todos menos de Boomer.

-No hace falta que me protejas- dije algo molesta

-No voy a permitir que te vuelva a hacer pasar mal, Bloss- dijo el, cambiando su cara. Odio que la gente intente de protegerme, puedo hacerlo yo misma

-no necesito de un protector, ok?-dije un tanto de mala manera. Y vi que él se sorprendió por mi reacción- nos vemos en la fiesta supongo- dije, molesta, ya no mirándolo y me fui de allí.

Porque la gente tenía que meterse en mi vida? No me agradaba, me gusta hacer las cosas sola. Puede que sea Sylver, mi amor platónico, miembro de The SEA. Pero aun así, me enferma su actitud de protector. Patético.

Notas de la Autora:

Perdón por la tardanza! Ojala les guste!

Reviews por favor!

Silvana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

**Mi Manera de Amarte.**

**Bueno antes de empezar el capítulo les quiero dejar algunas informaciones! Tómense un tiempito para leerlas porque son útiles!**

**Sylver (apariencia): es un chico muy alto como de 1 90 y delgado pero muy bien formado (sin exagerar). Tiene la piel bien pálida, ojos bordo tirando al morado, una nariz fina y respingada y cabello plateado muy rebelde, suele vestir bastante elegante con camisas sueltas y pantalones oscuros y corbatas sueltas también, suele usar solo colores oscuros o blanco.**

**Amber: Es una chica muy voluptuosa pero de baja estatura, tiene la piel un tanto bronceada y tiene el cabello color "teal" (pueden buscarlo en internet" su cabello es corto y rebelde también, tiene ojos color violeta y suele vestir con una onda un tanto marimacho.**

**Ernest: es un tipo que mide 1 95, es exageradamente grande y musculoso, tiene el cabello marrón y corto y ojos azules/grisáceos, tiene la piel cremosa.**

**Bueno esto es porque olvide totalmente describirlos! Ahora sí..**

Blossom P.O.V.

Fui directo al ascensor , las otras fueron al restaurant a tomar helados, iba un poco molesta por la actitud de Sylver. _"pero que tonta Blossom, es Sylver"_Me sentí un poco mal al pensar eso, él se habrá ofendido por mi orgullo, pero bueno era algo tarde.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y me topé con la persona más detestable del mundo, fruncí el ceño y entre sin decir nada.

-que piso?- me dijo el pelirrojo con un tono un tanto satisfecho

-Nueve- dije yo, seca.

-y ehm, la bebida pudo salir de tu ropa?- dijo algo nervioso, me voltee a mirarlo con odio.

-Cierra la boca

-Te comprare otro vestido- dijo el con pena

-No gracias, no quiero nada relacionado a ti- escupí mis palabras

-Como quieras- dijo él. Es que el ascensor se atoro o algo así?- Gran presentación- añadió

-si, como sea, gracias- dije bufando

-Tienen gran potencial para ganar esto- dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas

-JA! No creo, es decir.. están sus novias también es obvio que ellas ya ganaron- dije burlándome y el apretó la mandíbula- la una razón por la que mi banda sigue aquí es para demostrarle a todos como van a regalar injustamente a sus novias este patético concurso.- con odio en cada palabra

-Por el amor de dios- dijo el- no les regalaremos nada a nadie

-Si claro!- dije yo sarcásticamente- 4 jurados contra 3 sin relaciones con participantes, muy.. MUY justo!- resalte

-somos 3, no 4- dijo- Boomer no está con Brat, cortaron hace como 3 meses- Buenas noticias para Bubbles entonces! Pensé- y uno de ellos aparentemente si tiene relaciones con una participante- dijo mirándome con veneno en los ojos. Fruncí el ceño al comienzo, hasta que entendí.

-Jajaja- reí burlándome- yo y Sylver no somos nada- dije

-Puede que no lo sean pero se nota que el babea por ti- dijo con odio- tal vez te regalara el concurso

-Si mi banda gana será justamente, de ni otra manera- dije enfrentándolo

-No entiendo que le ves- dijo aireándose- un flacucho con pelo teñido vestido de vago, que se hace de la elegancia en persona

-al menos el si tiene talento- añadí con veneno y se abrieron las puertas del ascensor me dispuse a salir pero el agarro mi brazo con demasiada fuerza, demasiada. Me voltee para verlo totalmente ofendido- suéltame.- ordene y me soltó sin levantar la mirada, estaba respirando fuertemente, me asuste ante eso y fui lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación.

Entre y cerré la puerta de golpe, estaba algo sorprendida por lo que paso, respire algo agitada y me toque el brazo que el agarro, tenía una ligera marca roja, en serio le había molestado lo que le dije.

Buttercup P.O.V

Luego de tocar Claire, Bubbles y yo fuimos por unos helados, al terminar de comprarlos Claire y yo queríamos salir a recorrer la ciudad, pero Bubbles dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue, seguro se fue con Boomer.

Íbamos caminando hablando de cosas triviales cuando de repente alguien me agarra del brazo y me gira bruscamente, era la rubita de has hot punk no sé qué mierda, mirándome con superioridad y molestia.

-que mierda quieres- dije empujando fuertemente su brazo.

-Se puede saber dónde está tu hermana rubia teñida?- dijo escupiendo sus palabras, pude notar que detrás de ella estaban todos, excepto Berserk, Brick y Boomer, por lo que esta tarada se encontraba sola.

-ah sí, espera voy a consultar con mi bola de cristal- e hice como que quitaba algo de mi bolsillo- imbécil.

-Cierra la boca- dijo humillada- Más le vale a tu estúpida hermana que no esté con MI Boomer- dijo apuntándose a ella misma

-Al parecer a tu noviecito no le importas tanto por eso esta con Bubbles- dije con una sonrisa malvada- perra.

-A quien crees que le estás hablando a si?- hablo la pelinegra, Brute según lo que entiendo

-La conversación no es contigo amiga- dijo Claire defendiéndome

-Ni contigo pulgosa- dijo Cleo

-Cállense!- ordeno Brat- mantén a la mosca muerta de tu hermana lejos de mi novio!- dijo enfurecida apuntándome

-Pero Brat el ya no es tu novio..- añadió inocentemente el que sería Mitch, Cleo lo golpeo en el brazo y Brute comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia él, mientras que el pelinegro que sería Butch solo reía a carcajadas

-Mitch que mierda dices! Eres un imbécil!- chillo la rubia

-Ah así que ya no es tu novio? JAJA- me burle yo- ya deja de andar de rogona entonces cabello de escoba y déjanos en paz.

-A Boomer le gusta Bubbles ahora- dijo burlándose Claire, y luego de eso la pelinegra me empujo fuertemente haciendo que tambalee, la mire enfurecida y apreté mis puños

-que es lo que vas a hacer marimacho, eh?- dijo con aire de superioridad, pero apenas pudo poner una sonrisa la borre de su rostro lanzándole un puñetazo y girándole el rostro. Esta zorra quería pelear? Pues pelearíamos.- Puta barata!- me grito y se tocó el rostro

Trato de agarrarme del cabello pero no pudo, y le metí un rodillazo en el estómago.

-antes de lanzar una pelea aprende a pelear- le dije, ella se abalanzo sobre mí y se me quedó encima, me dio dos golpes en el rostro y pude ver como su novio trataba de quitarla de encima, antes de que pueda hacerlo le di dos rodillazos en la espalda, haciendo que esta chille de dolor, me pare lo más rápido que pude y le patee en la rodilla, y luego le di otro puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que uno de sus piercings de los miles que tenía sangrara, su novio la agarro de los brazos y la lanzo hacia atrás del grupo, y Cleo y Mitch la socorrieron

-ya fue suficiente- me dijo algo molesto

-Díselo a ella, o es que yo comencé la pelea?- le dije irónica

-sé que fue ella, pero fue demasiado-dijo mientras sentí que me miraba de pies a cabeza

-que aprenda a defenderse antes de que se meta conmigo- dije y me di vuelta y seguí caminando con Claire, mientras sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Estas tipas están rayadas.

Blossom P.O.V.

Me desperté al escuchar que la puerta se abría, viendo entrar a Bubbles, riendo y hablando con alguien, la mire algo dormida y desconcertada

-Oh, lo siento Blossy, no sabía que estabas dormida- no le dije nada y dirigí mi vista hacia la puerta, en el marco estaba esperando Boomer.

-buenas tardes Bloss- dijo sonriente Boomer. TARDES? UE? Mire mi reloj instantáneamente, eran las 5 y 30, dormí tan mal anoche por todo lo que ocurrió que me quede dormida y hasta me pase el almuerzo! Dentro de poco ya me tendría que estar preparando para la fiesta de hoy. Hoy era la última fiesta, mañana ya empezaban las eliminaciones.

-vine a buscar mi iPod para mostrarle a Boomer algunas de nuestras canciones- dijo Bubbles sonriente

-Diablos- dije- Bubbles ya nos deberíamos estar preparando, donde están Buttercup y Claire?- dije buscando algo que ponerme

-No lo sé, yo ahora voy un rato por unas bebidas con Boomer y le enseñare las músicas y luego vengo a prepararme- dijo y salió

Diablos. No encontraba nada que ponerme.

Ahora que Bubbles lo decía, estaba sedienta, abrí el mini bar y vi una botella de té verde Arizona, pero no estaba tan fría, y quería un té helado.

Salí de la habitación con mi llave y fui a buscar una maquina dispensadora de hielo, estaba como a 10 habitaciones. Cargue mucho hielo en la hielera y me dispuse a volver. Al llegar a mi puerta pude ver una caja blanca con un moño enorme rosado en la entrada, mire extrañada. La metí a la habitación y pude ver que tenía una tarjeta

"_Para Blossom;_

_Ya que las manchas no saldrán los directores y yo te mandamos esto_

_Brick Him"_

Fruncí el ceño_, "JA! Seguro que esto es de su parte también, apuesto que es solo de los directores"_

Abrí la caja y sentí como mi mandíbula cayo.

Era un vestido corto Sherri Hill de mucho tul y encaje rosa bebe, el encaje estaba en la parte del pecho hasta la cintura, con detalles plateados bordados, tenía cuello barco y era sin mangas. El cinto era de el mismo color, liso, con un pequeño y tierno moño detrás, tenía la espalda circular, bastante abierta, y el tul le daba un efecto elegante y de cuentos de hadas. Era un sueño

-Oh dios..- susurre admirando el vestido, era lejos el vestido más hermoso que haya tenido jamás.

Cuando escuche las voces de Claire y Buttercup en el pasillo guarde todo rápidamente y lo escondí en mi maleta

-Llegamos Bloss- anuncio Buttercup

-Buttercup- la regañe- tienes la cara roja que te paso?- dije observándola

-Una de las idiotas de la banducha esa se me abalanzo encima- dijo tranquilamente- la rubia está molesta porque Boomer esta con Bubbles

-UE? No puedo creerlo!- dije ofendida- quienes se creen?

-Tranquila Blossy, Buttercup le dio una lección a la zorrita esa- dijo Claire- Lo hacen solo por envidia, hoy les dejaremos con la boca tapada también

-Claire tiene razón, encima esto en 10 minutos se me pasa- dijo tranquila Buttercup

-Bien, vístanse entonces- dije casi ordenando.

Elegí una pollera Skater fucsia, un crop top blanco escote corazón que dejaba ver un poco de mi abdomen pero no mi ombligo, un collar dorado con canutillos blancos rosas y fucsias y unos zapatos con tacón bien altos nude, luego de bañarme deje mi pelo lacio y suelto, y agarre un mechón de los costados y lo sujete con una hebilla que hacia juego con el collar. Me maquille levemente y me perfume

Claire estaba con vestido lizo y elastisado color amarillo vivo rebelando sus curvas, unos tacos dorados y se arregló el cabello en una trenza de costado desprolija.

Buttercup se puso unos pantalones elastisados que parecían cuero, una remera blanca de gaza bastante suelta, un collar de púas dorado y unos wedgesneakers dorados también.

Y cuando Bubbles llego se puso un vestido azul rey elástico corto escote corazón, que tenía encaje en las mangas cortas, y unos tacos negros, se recogió el cabello en un rodete ballerina dejando los mechones de sus orejas.

Todas nos dispusimos a salir, y nos fuimos al mismo club de ayer.

Llegamos al club a las 8 y 30 ya que Bubbles se había atrasado bastante y ya estaba lleno de gente, el primero en aparecer fue correctamente Boomer, nos saludó a todas y llevo a Bubbles a tomar algo.

-qué tal si bailamos?- dijo Claire muy animada

-Si! Muero de ganas de bailar ya que no lo pude hacer ayer- dije yo y fuimos cerca del escenario, aún no habían empezado las presentaciones

Estábamos bailando las 3 juntas por 20 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que pude ver como se desataba una pelea muy cerca de nosotras, eran Brick y Berserk.

-Tú tienes que hacer lo que YO diga, entendiste?- le gritaba Berserk mientras yo escuchaba desde mi lugar

-quiero recordarte, Berserk que tú no eres mi agente o mi representante, yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca! Y lo que estoy haciendo está mal!- respondió a gritos Brick

-Pues YO SOY TU NOVIA BRICK HIM, YO DIGO UE HACES

-Es que no entiendes Berserk? ME ESTAN POR SACAR DE LA BANDA POR TI Y POR TUS LOCURAS!

-Mejor! Eses mucho mejor que todos ellos y te convendrá mas ser solista que estar atado a esos apestosos! Encima Boomer ya está con una de esas gatas!

-A mí no me importa que haga Boomer y que no, lo que si se es que el está pasando mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez paso en todo el tiempo que estaba con la banda de tu hermana!

-que dijiste?! Ella no es ninguna banda

-Ah no? Y que es engañar a su novio? Ser la reencarnación de madre teresa?

-basta Brick, cierra la boca y has lo que te diga- y vi cómo le agarró del cuello y trato de besarlo

-No- dijo y la empujo- estoy harto de tu actitud infantil- dijo y fue directo a la barra.

Sin que me diese cuenta Sylver se paró en frente mío.

-Buenas noches Bloss- dijo sonriendo de lado

-S..Sylver! buenas noches – le dije un tanto nerviosa

-te ves preciosa hoy- dijo besando mi mano

-Tu.. tú también estas muy guapo, Sylver- tenía unos jeans blancos, una camisa azul marino suelta y remangada y una corbata floja gris brillante.

-vengo a pedirte un favor- dijo y yo asentí- las presentaciones están por empezar, y quería saber si no sería mucha molestia que cantaras conmigo un dueto- mi mandíbula se cayó al oír esto

-y.. yo?

-Creo que eres la única Blossom aquí- dijo riendo- aceptas

-C..claro, ehm.. que cantaremos?

-All of me, de John Legend, pero en forma de dueto, la conoces?

-Si! – dije e instantáneamente me llevo al escenario, los reflectores se encendieron sobre nosotros y todo el mundo volteo a vernos

-Buenas noches a todos, queridos concursantes, soy Sylver de The SEA- dijo con el micrófono y todo el mundo empezó a gritar- hoy es la última noche de fiesta que estaremos todos juntos, así que diviértanse como nunca- dijo y volvieron a gritar- para iniciar, cantare un dueto con una de las participantes, que ya varios conocen- dijo y se volteo a verme- Blossom Utonio de M.U.S.I.C. Culture!- dijo apuntándome y salude nerviosa al público, todas las de mi banda empezaron a gritar como locas con Boomer- espero que disfruten. Fue a hablar con los de la banda y luego regreso entregándome un micrófono, y la música empezó a sonar.

ALL OF ME- John Legend

Sylver:_**What would I do without your smart mouth? **_y se volteo a verme

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

Blossom:_**What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

Sylver:_** My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine **_escuche como todos empezaban a gritar

Blossom:_** You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

Juntos:_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

Sylver:_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

Blossom:_**All your perfect imperfections**_

Juntos:_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

Sylver:_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

Blossom:_**And you give me all of you, ohoh **_La gente empezaba a mover sus brazos en el aire lentamente, vi como Bubbles miraba orgullosa con Boomer, luego vi a las de Hot Punk que miraban asqueadas y molestas, y luego vi a Brick, que tenía una Mirada llena de odio.

Blossom:_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

Sylver:_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

Juntos:_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**_

_**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

Sylver:_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

Blossom:_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

Juntos:_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

Sylver:_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

Blossom:_**And you give me all of you, ohoh**_

Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar de emoción, yo estaba sorprendida, acabo de cantar con Sylver! Era una sensación increíble. El tomo mi mano y la beso en frente a todos, y yo quede como un tomate, saludamos al público y bajamos.

Vi como todas se acercaban orgullosas

-Blossom eres genial- dijo Buttercup y me dio un abrazo

-Blossy te salió hermosa! Casi me puse a llorar de la emoción- dijo Bubbles y se me tiro encima y Claire se unió al abrazo

-Sin palabras, Bloss- me dijo Boomer

-Gracias, gracias a todos- dije emocionada

-Increíble, no?- dijo Sylver uniéndose a la conversación- tienes una voz de ángeles, Blossom, y eres más bella que todos ellos juntos- me sonroje ante el comentario y todos sonrieron cómplices

-Jeje.. me dio algo de sed, voy a ir por una bebida si?- dije con vergüenza y me aleje rápidamente a la barra.

Al acercarme a esta pude ver a Brick sentado allí, como la otra vez, me aleje bastante de él evitándolo y pedí un agua mineral, tratando de que no me viera.

-Descuida, no te voy a derramar nada encima- me dijo mirándome algo decepcionado de sí mismo

-Mejor prever que lamentar- le dije yo y volví a mirar mi botella

-ya dije que lo sentía- me dijo molesto

-no es suficiente

-Te regale otro vestido también- ante esto me sonroje notoriamente y evite que él lo viera

-sigue sin ser suficiente- dije – y fueron los directores, no tu.- añadí

-Ja, si claro.. yo fui a elegir ese vestido y yo lo pague, puedes preguntarle a Boomer si quieres

-Boomer te obligo entonces?- dije y lo mire desafiante- te lo puedo devolver, o mejor regálale a tu novia.. Oh cierto! Tu novia solo usa escote V y vestidos que muestran hasta sus pensamientos, creo que no le gustara- sonreí sarcástica

-No quiero que me lo devuelvas- dijo secamente- y tu guardaespaldas?- dijo con recelo, concentrándose en su bebida

-No es mi guardaespaldas, no necesito uno..- dije molesta- y no sé dónde esta

-Tu guardaespaldas, tu novio, como sea que se llame- dijo el con la mandíbula dura- que tal su cancioncita de amor?

-Él no es mi novio, y genial- dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente- adore la cancioncita de amor

-te salió genial si me preguntas.. a ti, a él no- dijo mirándome sinceramente

-no, no te pregunte- dije y me levante, sentí como me quería decir algo pero camine rápido para que no lo haga, mientras me dirigía hacia Buttercup y Claire pude ver como Berserk vio toda la conversación que tuve con su novio. Esta noche mejoraría aparentemente.

Notas de la Autora:

Lo lamento mucho! Perdón! Sé que tarde eternidades pero como dije en mi otro fic que actualice hoy este fue mi último año de colegio y tuve demasiadas actividades y nada de tiempo! Ahora ya estoy de vacaciones y volveré a actualizar absolutamente todo lo que pueda, capitulo siguiente máximo el martes!

Review por favor!

Saludos,

Silvana.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro._

**Mi Manera de Amarte.**

-Tu guardaespaldas, tu novio, como sea que se llame- dijo el con la mandíbula dura- que tal su cancioncita de amor?

-Él no es mi novio, y genial- dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente- adore la cancioncita de amor

-te salió genial si me preguntas.. a ti, a él no- dijo mirándome sinceramente

-no, no te pregunte- dije y me levante, sentí como me quería decir algo pero camine rápido para que no lo haga, mientras me dirigía hacia Buttercup y Claire pude ver como Berserk vio toda la conversación que tuve con su novio. Esta noche mejoraría aparentemente.

Divise a Buttercup bailando con Claire, pero fijaba mi vista en Berserk, que fue directo hacia Brick, que seguía en la barra. Pero pude ver como las otras de Hot, Punk & Sexy venían directo a nuestra dirección.

Mierda.

No quería estar otra vez en las redes sociales, suficiente con lo que paso ayer. Dos días de seguido armando polémica esa demasiado.

Pero qué hacer? Huir de estas sarnosas y dejar que parezca que les tenemos miedo o enfrentarme a ellas con la ayuda de la fuerza bestial de Buttercup y con el apoyo moral de Claire.

-Chicas, miren detrás mío- les dije cuando llegue hasta donde estaban

-que quieren esas malditas?- dijo Buttercup poniéndose nerviosa

-Vienen por nosotras Bloss?- dijo un tanto asustada Claire. Buttercup podía tener la fuerza pero era 4 contra 3.

-tu dime- le dije sarcástica, cuando sentí un brazo voltearme, era Brute.

-es divertido coquetear con el novio de mi hermana, cabeza de flama?- me dijo desafiante

-Primero: jamás coquetearía con un tipo como él y segundo: si es por eso tu dulce hermanita es una cabeza de flama también- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Vienes para que te abra otro piercing, salvaje?- le dijo Buttercup, que miraba con satisfacción la bandita en su ceja, donde debería estar el piercing

-ya estamos bastante hartas de ustedes- dijo- es hora de cortar el problema de raíz- dijo amenazante.

Brick P.O.V.

"El si tiene talento". Puta barata, quien se cree para decirme eso? Soy Brick Him, líder de la banda R.R.B. y tengo MUCHO talento, mucho más que ese tipo.

No entendía porque cuando ella lo decía me molestaba tanto… miento, si entendía.

Me molestaba de sobremanera porque ella es una cantante sensacional, y se nota que sabe de música, no era una comentarista cualquiera, era una con conocimientos, ella sabía del tema. Me estaba mintiendo por lo molesta que está conmigo o porque en serio las músicas de mi banda son malas? Buscar una respuesta me quemaba el cerebro.

Sentí que alguien se posó a mi lado, al oler el fuerte perfume supe instantáneamente quien era, suspire pesadamente

-Y ahora qué?- dije lamentoso

-que hacías hablando con ella- dijo con envidia

-Nada- respondí desinteresado

-de que hablaban.

-de nada que a ti te pueda importar. Oh espera, cierto, a ti no te importa luego nada, con tal de que tu novio haga todo el trabajo sucio no importa- dije, y di un sorbo a mi whiskey

-te detesto- dijo, tratando de causarme pena- pero tranquilo, mi Bricky, ya me encargue de esa ramera- y sonrió con malicia. Abrí mis ojos y me gire rápido a ver la pista, y ahí la vi, su pelirroja cabellera con sus otras dos amigas, discutiendo con el resto de las HP&S

-que les dijiste que hagan- dije parándome y amenazándola

-Cortar el problema de raíz, las hare salir del concurso así la rubita y la cantorcita dejan de meterse con nuestros novios, y aseguramos ganar- dijo ampliando su sonrisa- oh, y así podremos divertirnos en tu habitación sin tener que estar perdiendo tiempo pidiendo disculpas a una ordinaria.

Trato de agarrarme pero aleje bruscamente sus brazos y fui directo hacia donde estaban ellas, pude ver como Brute daba un empujón a Blossom y ella ante esto tambaleo por sus tacones.

-que mierda te sucede?- dijo Blossom recomponiéndose, y antes de que Brute le pueda responder me puse en medio de ellas

-Se puede saber que está sucediendo?- dije autoritario

-Oh, miren! El mariconcito y fiel títere de su novia está tratando de asumir el rol de jurado ahora- dijo muy sarcástica Buttercup- es un poco tarde creo yo, o acaso traes suficientes bebidas para derramarnos a todas?- dijo y ante esto Blossom frunció el seño

-Bricky, no te metas, quieres? Nosotras les daremos a estas perritas una lección- dijo Berserk, que se unió y se puso delante mío- después te compensare por todo, como tanto te gusta- dijo seductora, mirando fijamente a Blossom

-es suficiente, Berserk- dije yo haciéndome a un lado- lleva a tus amigas de aquí y aléjense de este grupo

-Entiendo que no quieras que se nos queden las liendres de estas baratas- dijo ella- pero este es un asunto nuestro Bricky, y lo resolveremos como siempre- y las enfrento con la mirada- rompiéndoles la cara

-ya quiero ver que lo hagas malcriada- dijo Buttercup dando un paso al frente

-A ver si me tocas un pelo estúpida- dijo ella tratando de agarrarla, y me puse en frente bloqueándola

-Brick creo que ya son suficientes problemas con este grupo no?- escuche una voz gruesa y autoritaria hablarme, fruncí el ceño notoriamente y me gire a verlo- no quiero volver a verles a ti ni a tus amiguitas cerca de Blossom- dijo y sentí como detrás mío Blossom se molestaba ante esto- o a su banda- añadió recordando

-No te metas en esto, Sylver, no es tu problema- dije escupiendo mis palabras- y si no eres ciego, notaras que estoy tratando de parar una pelea, no armando una

-una pelea que se estaba por iniciar por ti y por tu inmadurez.

-Y que no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Soy un jurado y mi responsabilidad es mantener orden, deberías hacer lo mismo!

-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME UE HACER

-NO UIERO VERTE CERCA DE BLOSSOM

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS- grito Blossom enfurecida- Primero: nadie de mi banda está peleando por Brick,- dijo ella mirando seria y enfadadamente a Sylver- segundo: no necesitamos que nadie interfiera en nuestra pelea- y dirigió su vista a mí, y trague mi saliva- y tercero: no necesito ningún protector, como dije antes, Sylver- dijo y su mirada se volvió a el- yo puedo estar cerca de quien quiera, sean estas perras que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarnos o sea Brick- remarco, ante esto no pude evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se me forme en el rostro, Sylver la miro sorprendido y algo avergonzado, se notaba que esta pelirroja era muy independiente y hacia las cosas por sí misma, y no le gustaba que le hagan favores

-Bloss, lo sien-

-Ni te preocupes- le respondió ella- lo único que quiero es una noche de diversión con mis compañeras de banda y el resto de los participantes, gracias- dijo y ante esto se fue, Berserk iba a pararla pero yo la sujete

-Basta Berserk, déjala en paz- dije yo molesto, soltándola de nuevo

-La vas a defender acaso?- dijo indignada

-estas yendo demasiado lejos

-como sea- dijo ella y salió de la fiesta con las otras, antes de irse, Sylver me miro enfadado, y yo le sonreí por lo que Blossom le dijo.

-aprovecha tus sonrisas ahora, Him, serán las ultimas que tengas- dijo, me reí burlándome y se fue.

Sería un concurso bastante largo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Blossom P.O.V.

Me desperté temprano, eran como las 8 y 30 de la mañana, mire alrededor y me encontré con el otro lado de mi cama vacío, Bubbles ya se había despertado, vi como Claire y Buttercup roncaban sonoramente, se estarían despertando a las 2 de la tarde mínimo.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse un mono verde menta con flores estampadas, me puse unas aldeanas fucsia y acomode mi cabello en una trenza.

Fui hasta el piso del bufe, y el portero me abrió la puerta, no vi a tantos concursantes como ayer _"Resaca" _pensé, cuando me empecé a servir fresas, divise la cabellera rubia de Bubbles, que estaba casualmente sentada al lado de Boomer _"Con razón tan temprano" _se me cayeron parte de las fresas que había tomado cuando vi a Brick sentarse con ellos.

Evite que me vean y tome unas cuantas cosas más, y me senté en la mesa más alejada de ellos, luego de 5 minutos, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro

-Blossy!- me dijo una sonriente Bubbles, con un plato con galletitas en la mano- que haces aquí comiendo sola?

-uhm, no te vi- mentí y reí algo nerviosa

-porque no vienes a desayunar con nosotros?- me sentí algo tensa

-ustedes?- dije y me voltee con el ceño fruncido hacia la mesa- están con Brick, Bubbles.

-ay, Blossy- dijo algo decepcionada- Brick tuvo una fuerte pelea con su novia, y no lo podíamos dejar sentado solo- dijo explicándose, y le hice un gesto de "y?"- y él ya te pidió perdón según lo que yo entiendo

-no es suficiente Bubbles- dije yo mirando a mi plato

-Blossom tú no eres así, no es bueno no perdonar- dijo muy triste

-Pues tú no eres la que salió en las redes sociales llena de un líquido marrón- dije yo molesta, casi gritando- de ti no se rieron, Bubbles- todos ya estaban mirando en nuestra dirección

-Blossom, después callaste a todos- dijo ella tranquila y suave- El ya hizo lo que debía ahora tú tienes que dar el segundo paso- dijo encogiéndose los hombros

-Por dios Bubbles- dije yo riendo sarcástica- Ni que fuera que estamos en una relación- mi voz seguía bastante alta

-Blossy el en serio lo siente, esto fue lo que le llevo a pelearse con su novia, es sabe que hizo mal- dijo esperando una reacción- y tal vez si lo personas pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos

-Voy a ir a trabajar en los sonidos- dije yo molesta- espero que no se te olvide que hoy es nuestra primera presentación, nos podemos eliminar- dije y Salí de allí, dejando a una muy decepcionada Bubbles

Bubbles P.O.V.

No había caso con Blossom.

Ella era una persona muy terca, y muy orgullosa aunque no lo admitiera.

Sí, yo sé que tenía razones para estar como estaba, pero ya se vengó, él ya le pidió perdón. Tiene que saber perdonar, quedarse con el rencor no es bueno.

Me dirigí sin poder disimular mi decepción hacia la mesa, Boomer me sonrió algo triste, y Brick se tensó algo al ver mi cara

-Ya había terminado su desayuno!- dije yo, tratando de mentir

-Escuchamos desde aquí su discusión, no hace falta mentir- dijo demasiado serio Brick, el daba tanto miedo- todas las mesas escucharon

-ella, ehm.. es algo, testaruda- y reí nerviosamente- pero se le va a pasar, solo que requiere un poco de tiempo

-No importa- dijo el haciendo que me tense- yo tampoco me perdonaría

-Brick, lo que estás haciendo te hará muy bien- dijo algo orgulloso Boomer- cuando Blossom vea tu cambio tal vez te perdone.. lo único que te pido es no dejarte llevar mas

-ya entendí- dijo cortándolo- no hace falta que me lo repitas cada 5 minutos

La discusión realmente me atemorizaba, Brick me atemorizaba bastante. Sabía que el antes no era así, fui fiel fanática de la banda desde sus inicios. El solía ser el más divertido y sociable de todos, siempre alegrando a las fans, tratando de complacerlas, entregando autógrafos, respondiendo tweets o menciones en instagram siempre que podía, siempre tratando de hacer a su público feliz. Pero había cambiado desde el momento en que estuvo con Berserk, y él había hecho cambiar a la banda.

Ella la convenció de que él era mucho más que el resto, que no podía estar socializando con los "plebeyos" y así lo transformo, introduciéndolo al alcohol, sexo, y encerrándose a sí mismo con ella.

Me di cuenta de lo que él le hizo a Blossom lo cambio rotundamente, el la había lastimado, como lastimo a muchas otras personas; y a ella, como al resto, le dolió; pero fue la única que tuvo el valor de pararse y ponerlo en su lugar, con su indiscutible talento, y eso fue lo que le toco.

Brick P.O.V.

Me molestaba. Me molestaba en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Nunca me había pasado esto.

Pude siempre hacer lo que se me plazca con cualquiera. No es la primera vez que derrame una bebida a una chica, no es la primera vez que lastimo a alguien de esa forma. La diferencia era que, antes, apenas pedía disculpas, la chica ya estaba lamiendo mis pies al instante.

Pero _ella_ no.

Ella no acepto mis disculpas. Ella se vengó. Me refregó su talento en mi cara, aun sin ser famosa como yo.

Le mostro a todos, que Brick Him necesitaba mucho más que una bebida y una novia conflictiva y ser famoso para poder pararla. Les mostro a todos que ella podía seguir brillando aún más fuerte, luego de que yo, sin razón alguna, trate de apagarla.

Podía apostar mi vida a que ella huiría del concurso.

Y no fue así.

Al día siguiente apareció, con su mejor sonrisa y me dedico esa estúpida canción. _En frente a todos._

Los de The SEA se sujetaron de ella, y me hicieron quedar peor al mostrar en todas las redes como la apoyaban, la hacían brillar aún más.

No lo entendía.

Esta chica era demasiado diferente al resto. Ella tenía esa chispa que ni sus hermanas tenían. Sabía que su banda había conseguido la mayoría de sus éxitos gracias a ella. Gracias a su caradurez, a su empeño, a la presión que metía con el resto, a su carácter de líder.

Tenía esa misma chispa que yo tenía anteriormente.

_**Horas después, 17:30 de la tarde…**_

Blossom P.O.V

-MIERDA EN UNA HORA TENEMOS UE ESTAR EN EL TEATRO- grite yo, desesperada buscando mi vestuario, ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Me puse una sombra negra con plateado. Mi pelo estaba recogido en mi típica coleta, con mi fleco despeinado y con más volumen, en ambos lados de mi cabeza tenía unos diamantes grandes negros, que parecían como cuernos ( como los verdes que tiene Buttercup cuando se transforma en demashita! Ppg z). y mis labios rojos

Todas las otras estaban con el mismo maquillaje pero con su cabello en rodetes de ballerina, y con los mismos diamantes, menos Buttercup que tenía su cabello rebelde como siempre.

Hoy era nuestra primera presentación, y pensábamos dejarlos plasmados a todos.

Fuimos en taxi hasta el teatro, que no era tan lejos pero todas teníamos unos tacos negros muy altos, menos Buttercup que tenía sus wedgesneakers negros.

Llegamos al teatro un poco tarde, entramos por el backstage y vimos que ya estaba auarella sky tocando, "Rude- Magic!" lo hacían extremadamente bien, ya habían pasado varios grupos, después les tocaba a las "Hot, Punk & Sexy" y luego a nosotras

-Bubbles tardaste demasiado- dije yo reprochándola

-quería estar perfecta para nuestra primera actuación- me respondió ella

El show de ellos termino y se podía escuchar los gritos del público, varias personas compraban las entradas para venir a ver.

-Miren y aprendan- nos dijo Berserk, antes de entrar al escenario

Todas estaban con corsets y medias red de su respectivo color, _excesivamente_ provocativas, cantaron "Fancy- Iggy Azaela" mientras hacían un baile, o mejor dicho, literalmente pornografía en el escenario, Berserk hacia el "rap" si es que lo podía llamar así y Brat cantaba. Todo el público estaba atónito y algo asustado. Cuando terminaron, se rieron y se acercaron a nosotras

-Suerte perritas, la necesitaran- y se fueron

Mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, efectivamente estaba nerviosa, las luces se apagaron, indicándonos que deberíamos entrar. Todas estábamos con unas túnicas negras, impidiendo que se vea nuestro vestuario.

Y la música empezó.

_**Cantante principal- Blossom .. (coro, Bubbles y Claire)**_

_**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong**_

_**To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?"**_

_**If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear**_

_**Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause**_ y comencé a quitarme la túnica, Bubbles y Claire me imitaban, nos decidimos de ellas y todos pudieron ver nuestras mallas negras brillantes, era provocativo, pero era elegante y se notaba que era para mantenernos al personaje de Lady GaGa, por lo que no era repugnante como el de ellas

_**I live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_

_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out) **_El publicó comenzó a gritar desenfrenado, yo estaba en el medio y Bubbles y Claire a mis costados, mientras realizábamos nuestra coreografía, Buttercup estaba en la consola de DJ

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks"**_

_**I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read**_

_**One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me**_

_**Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause**_

_**I live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**_

_**The applause, applause, applause**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_ Pude ver la cara de los jurados, Ernest y Amber me miraban sonrientes y orgullosos, Sylver tenía una cara de no creer lo que estaba viendo, no me quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba estupefacto. Boomer estaba muy emocionado y mirando embobado a Bubbles mientras esta bailaba, los otros dos miembros de R.R.B. también estaban fascinados y embobados. Y vi la cara de Brick, el me miraba directamente a los ojos, sorprendido, y estático, me seguía con la mirada a medida que yo me iba moviendo, sin el mover un solo musculo, tenía la boca abierta, al parecer no esperaba esto. Sonreí mentalmente.

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**Touch, touch**_

_**Touch, touch now**_

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**_

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**_

_**Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**_

_**Ooh-ooh**_

_**I live for the applause, applause, applause **_Llame al público invitándolos a que aplaudieran, mientras Bubbles y Claire aplaudían de manera sexy detrás mío, les íbamos a enseñar a todos.

_**I live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the applause-plause**_

_**Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me.**_

_**The applause, applause, applause **_Y la coreografía empezó de nuevo

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**Give me that thing that I love (I'll turn the lights out)**_

_**Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**_

_**(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**_

_**A-R-T-P-O-P **_ y me coloque en medio de Bubbles y Claire, y puse una mano sobre mi boca haciendo un gesto de sorpresa, era nuestra pose final.

Boomer P.O.V.

Fascinante.

No había manera de describir un show como ese. Era simplemente asombroso.

No entendía como estas chicas ya no participaban en los premios de música, con los cantantes más famosos de todos. Su show fue una locura.

Ni uno de los jueces pudo creer lo que estábamos viendo, comparando con todas las otras bandas, ellas estaban como 10 pies más adelante que todos , ellas no parecían ni estar en competencia, todo fue esplendido. Las mezclas de Buttercup eran increíbles, casi más que las de Butch, y ver su cara sintiendo cada mezcla y efecto que hacia te dejaba sin palabras. Claire y Bubbles, _"Oh por Dios"_ BUBBLES, sus voces eran perfectas y acompañaban en tiempos exactos a la cantante principal.. MIENTRAS BAILABAN, su coreografía era esplendida también, sin ningún error, ni siquiera se copiaron _"y Bubbles baila TAN bien"_ y Blossom, cualquiera diría que era Lady GaGa disfrazada de Blossom, su voz era de no creer! Y la manera en que actuaba cada pequeña palabra que cantaba te dejaban fascinado, y eso que bailaba también! Era una clara estrella. Sus vestuarios son increíbles, tan metidos en el tema, hicieron que esta competencia quede como lo más bajo que hay, desde que ellas entraron al escenario, dejo de ser un concurso y se convirtió en un concierto, en un show. Increíble.

-Estoy tan sorprendido que ni siquiera puedo escribir el puntaje- dije yo aun mirando el escenario que ya estaba vacío

-BRO! No puedo creer lo BUENA que esta su DJ!- dijo Butch, totalmente asombrado- voy a pedirle su teléfono, creo que nunca una mujer me excito tanto- dijo el recostándose sobre su silla _"siempre pensando en eso"_ pensé yo.

-Ponerle un 10 a este grupo ya me parece demasiado poco, y es la nota más alta!- dijo Mitch, muy sorprendido también- al ver esto siento que nosotros deberíamos concursar también, estuvo buenísimo!

-No me espere algo así en este concurso, sinceramente- dije yo, y me dispuse a escribir la nota

-La subestime- dijo Brick, muy despacio, solo para que yo lo escuche

-a Blossom?

-Si- dijo mirando el escenario- la subestime demasiado

-Tiene mucho talento- añadí

-Demasiado- dijo y suspiro, con su mirada fija en el escenario- no se ni que hace en este concurso- y se dispuso a escribir la nota

-Pues a mí me alegra que este aquí- dije yo, para recibir una mirada interrogante de su parte- Te está cambiando- dije mirándolo fijo- si ella no estuviera aquí, no ibas a cambiar, te está cambiando bastante

-Lo se

-Tal vez ella sea algo muy bueno para ti – le dije esperanzado, pero no me respondió.

-Señoras y señores! Ahora anunciaremos los puntajes más altos y los más bajos!- dijo el presentador- y que bandas tendrán que empacar esta noche para irse a casa!

Notas de la Autora:

POR FIN! Este capítulo es muy muy largo! Y sé que prometí que actualizaría ayer pero como ya ven era mucho trabajo!

Me puso muy mal recibir tan pocos reviews.. sé que había tardado mucho en actualizar pero a todos los lectores les pido un review aunque sea cortito! Porque eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir!

Gracias a los que me dejaron!

Actualizo pronto!

Saludos,

Silvana.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto algunos que yo invente. Esto lo hago con fines de diversión y por hobby, no con fines de lucro. _

**FAVOR LEER: **

**Bueno, Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo.. Mil disculpas! Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar y pues, es porque estaba con el probatorio de la universidad! y ACABO de terminar los exámenes, todavía no sé si logre ingresar:( pero bueno, ojalá que sí. (Recen por mi). Pido sinceras disculpas y agradezco INFINITAMENTE sus reviews! Son INCREIBLES todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**Quería hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar.**

**Bueno, primero: responderé algunas de sus dudas al terminar.**

**Segundo: Este capítulo va a tener dos canciones. Una (la de Blossom, para aclarar) es para hacer honor a una de mis películas favoritas y para las/los que son fans de Jelsa (Jack Frost y Elsa de Frozen) están cordialmente invitados a leer mi Fanfiction mas reciente :) me gustaría mucho recibir reviews suyos, y en cuanto a la otra música (que es sorpresa) va para ciertos de ustedes que me lo pidieron ;)**

**Bueno, como ya dije antes, mas aclaraciones abajo!**

**Disfruten.**

**Mi Manera de Amarte**

Capítulo 5.

**Boomer P.O.V**

-Pues a mí me alegra que este aquí- dije yo, para recibir una mirada interrogante de su parte- Te está cambiando- dije mirándolo fijo- si ella no estuviera aquí, no ibas a cambiar, te está cambiando bastante.

-Lo se

-Tal vez sea algo muy bueno para ti- le dije esperanzado, pero no me respondió.

-Señoras y señores! Ahora anunciaremos los puntajes más altos y los más bajos!- dijo el presentador- y las bandas que tendrán que empacar esta noche para irse a casa!

Todos nos erguimos, mirando al frente, aunque ya sabíamos más o menos como iba la mano, sería muy interesante ver la reacción de varias bandas.

**Blossom P.O.V**

Sentí mi sangre helarse por completo al escuchar al presentador _"Oh, Dios.." _Ya era hora. Sabía perfectamente que no iríamos a casa pero ni aunque hubieran hecho un complot en nuestra contra, pero aun así, el corazón me latía a mil por minuto. Teníamos que ser las mejores. Quería que fuéramos las mejores.

-Preparadas para irse a casa, zorras?- escuche la molesta voz de Berserk mientras la veía acercarse con sus compañeras- Porque lo harán.- dijo, y con esto todo su grupo fue al escenario, como todos los demás. Mire a mi banda, y ellas me sonrieron igual de nerviosas que yo, nos tomamos de las manos y fuimos a situarnos en el escenario, con todas las otras bandas.

-Explicare como será esto..- hablo nuevamente el presentador, que era el mismo moreno de la vez pasada- anunciare los puntajes de menor, a mayor.. los 5 peores puntajes, lastimosamente nos dejaran y empacaran todo para mañana ir a sus casas justo después de desayunar. El puntaje máximo es de 70 puntos, diez puntos por cada jurado, los puntajes van de Ernest a Brick, para que sepan cual puntaje fue otorgado por cada jurado, buena suerte a todos!- dijo sonriente, mientras una voluptuosa chica de cabellos morados se subió sonriente a las cámaras con la carpeta de los resultados. Inhale hondo.- Empecemos!- dijo, y abrió la carpeta- el primer puntaje es: 2/2/1/1/1/3/1, sumando así una totalidad de 11 puntos de 70… el puntaje corresponde a la banda Flower Desire, lo siento mucho chicos, pero tendrán que ir a casa!

Mire a la banda mixta, la verdad era que no los había escuchado tocar, pero 11 de 70? Era demasiado poco.

-El siguiente puntaje es de: 3/2/1/1/2/3/1, sumando así una totalidad de 13 puntos de 70… el puntaje corresponde a la banda.. Mi Banda y Yo!- dijo, algo extrañado por el nombre, no pude evitar ahogar una risita, recordando cuando Brick menciono el nombre de esta banda, burlándose, es una pena que también en la música les vaya mal, no pude evitar darme cuenta que Brick ya había puesto dos 1, será uno de los más exigentes, de seguro.- El siguiente puntaje es de ..

Los puntajes siguieron, dejando fuera a: Flower Desire, Mi Banda y Yo, Techno Mafia House, Green Bottoms, y Serena y los gatos del desierto. Lamentablemente, las HP&S quedaron a un punto de ser eliminadas, para nuestra mala suerte.

-El puntaje que obtuvo el tercer lugar es de: 10/10/10/10/10/10/8, sumando así una totalidad de 68 puntos… el puntaje corresponde a la banda aquarella sky! Felicidades!- dijo, mientras la banda de chicos festejaba _"Bien merecido.."_ pensé -Ahora, solo nos quedan dos bandas- dijo dándole suspenso al resultado, mientras el productor del acto se encargaba de poner un tono de suspenso, acabarían por matarme- Estas son: My Kingdom, y M.U.S.I.C. Culture!- dijo, mientras el público enfebrecía, observe a la otra banda, compuesta por una sola chica, que parecía muy tierna, algo menor que yo seguro, y otros 4 chicos que parecían de mi misma edad, entre todos se abrazaron, mientras sentía que mis hermanas y Claire los imitaban, abrazándome.- Diré ambos puntajes ahora, y luego anunciare al ganador de la ronda de hoy- dijo sonriendo al público- Una de estas bandas logro hacer un puntaje de: 10/10/10/10/10/10/9, sumando así la totalidad de 69 puntos de 70, mientras que la otra banda hizo 10/10/10/10/10/10/10, sumando así la totalidad de 70 puntos de 70, total de puntos!- grito emocionado _"Brick puso tan solo un diez.."_ pensé, a la vez que me reprochaba por pensar en el.- quieren saber quién fue el ganador de hoy?

No sentía mis piernas, sentía al público gritar esperando el resultado, pero no los oía, sentía que no estaba allí, mire al público, pálida y sumergida en el nerviosismo, pude ver como muchos chicos me alentaban, algunos tiraban besos, las chicas gritaban palabras de aliento, que no escuchaba, solo podía leer sus labios, era como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta.. mire a los jurados, Ernest y Amber tenían los ojos clavados en el presentador, expectantes, sonriendo.. Sylver me miraba fijamente, mientras me sonreía, con intenciones de darme aliento, Butch y Mitch solo miraban a ambas bandas, pendientes de las reacciones, Boomer se estaba comunicando con Bubbles, alentando con miradas.. y Brick.. Brick me miraba a mí, serio, sin mostrar alguna sentimiento, fijamente, intimidándome a mi pesar.. El sabia.. Él era el único que sabía de la respuesta, fue su pequeño punto el que decidió esto, el sabía lo que sucedería.

No logre escuchar nada, solo vi atónita como el presentador gritaba el resultado, no lo escuche, ni leí sus labios, y no lo supe hasta que Bubbles se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome y llorando de la alegría, Buttercup y Claire la imitaron, felices, saltando, pero yo no reaccionaba _"Brick puso su único 10, en nosotras? Porque lo haría?" _Pude reaccionar cuando la cantante de la otra banda se me acerco con una sonrisa, y me abrazo, diciendo un "Felicidades, lo merecían!" muy sincero, ahí volví a escuchar todo.

-Blossy, acaso no estas feliz?- dijo Bubbles riendo

-Sí..si lo estoy, es solo que..- dije yo, frunciendo el ceño

-Que que?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Cómo es que Brick nos puso a nosotras el único 10- dije sospechando, el rostro de Bubbles cambió radicalmente a uno de decepción.

-Blossom, esto no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos, él es un jurado, un profesional, no se deja llevar por lo que siente- dijo hostil, haciendo que de alguna manera me afecte, ya que me di cuenta claramente de su indirecta no directa.- Deberías dejar de pensar todo lo peor de él, Blossom.- dijo muy seria, hasta que vi a Boomer tocarle el hombro detrás de ella, y ella al girarse lo abrazo efusivamente, me sentí un poco avergonzada por mi actitud, Bubbles estaba él lo cierto, porque Brick habría de ponerme un mal puntaje solo por lo que paso? Como si fuera que le importase.

Sentí como una mano se posó sobre mi cintura, y me tense ante el contacto, me gire rápidamente y pude ver su cabellera platinada, me dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que me sonroje.

-Felicidades, Lady GaGa- dijo tiernamente- Brillaste mil veces más que las estrellas hoy, Blossom, me dejaste sin aliento- expreso elegantemente, sonrojándome más.

-Gracias Sylver- dije avergonzada, su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa y tan solo en mirar su encantadora sonrisa hacia que me sonroje aún más si era posible.

-Y estas hermosa, como siempre- dijo y lo sentí acercarse a mi rostro _"Oh, Dios.."_ sentí su respiración suave en mi mejilla, para después dar paso a sus labios, que me depositan un tierno beso en ella. _"Moriré en paz.."_ Me dedico una sonrisa de lado, mirándome profundamente, mientras que yo inertemente me llevaba una mano a la zona que sus labios habían tocado, pero salí de mi conmoción al sentir una presencia frente nuestro. Sylver se giró primero, y fruncido el ceño notoriamente, haciendo que yo me gire también, viendo a lo que parecía un muy enfadado Brick, apretando fuertemente los puños y frunciendo el ceño- Necesitas algo, Him?- dijo Sylver, retándolo con la mirada

-Nada que te incumba a ti- dijo devolviendo la mirada, Sylver solo gruño.- Vengo a felicitar a Blossom- dijo mirándome a mí, fruncí el ceño ante esto.

-No es necesario hacerlo solo porque los directores te lo piden- dije con veneno

-Así es como me agradeces que gracias a mi puntaje ganaron?- dijo sonriendo, irónico.

-No sabía que debía agradecerte.- dije retándolo- y no necesito que hagas un acto de beneficencia con los puntajes, Brick. Si esa no es la nota que nos corresponde pues no la pongas, no necesito donaciones.- el río sarcástico ante esto, y pude notar a Sylver tensándose.

-Yo no dono puntajes, Blossom. Si tienen ese puntaje es porque es lo que se merecen- dijo mirándome muy serio- creo que no me exprese muy bien, no entiendo porque te pones a la defensiva.

-Creo que en vez de discutir tenemos que estar celebrando no? No entiendo para que hacer pasar mal a los ganadores- espeto Sylver, cuidando de sus palabras, claramente para que no me enoje. Brick volvió a reír.

-Siempre tan entrometido, Sylver- dijo mirándolo mientras sonreía- Como sea, felicidades Blossom, aunque no lo quieras saber de mí, pero sinceramente, me impresionaste- dijo, y con esto se dio la vuelta, disponiéndose a salir, Sylver gruño ante esto, y yo solo pude quedarme estática, en mi lugar, observándolo marchar. No podía creer sus palabras, no me esperaba nada parecido de Brick Him.

-Bloss, creo que en vez de concentrarte en el estúpido de Him, deberíamos salir a celebrar esta noche- dijo Sylver, tratando de alivianar la situación.

-No hay necesidad de que lo ofendas, Sylver- dije frunciendo el ceño, dejándolo atónito- y no, gracias- dije girándome, disponiendo para salir- creo que necesito descansar

No soportaba su actitud, era un chico del cual sinceramente esperaba otra personalidad, cuando no lo conocía lo único que podía hacer era admirarlo, parecía un chico serio, misterioso, algo frío y hasta malo. Sé que cualquier otra chica me golpearía la cabeza y me diría que soy una tarada que como no iba a querer un chico tierno, dulce, caballeroso y que me proteja del grande y malo Brick Him. Ese es el tipo de chicos que todas quieren, pero, como siempre, yo no. Ojalá Sylver pudiera ser algo mas Brick.

Pare en seco.

Qué?

Que se supone que acaba de pasar por mi mente? Mas Brick? Debo estar loca. Tal vez el show me afecto un poco el cerebro.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Claire y a Buttercup frente mío.

-Bloss, y si salimos hoy? Deberíamos festejar!- dijo Buttercup.

-Yo paso chicas.. estoy muy cansada y deberíamos ensayar para el próximo encuentro.

-Ugh.. como quieras- dijo Buttercup, alejándose molesta seguida de Claire.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada, van 4 días de que estamos aquí y prácticamente a mi vida le paso un tornado encima, eso que quedan 26 o un poco más de días aquí.

Aparentemente todas fueron a festejar, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban enojadas conmigo, bueno, mas Bubbles. La verdad era que tenía razón pero creo que todos sabemos que no se la voy a dar.

Me quite el maquillaje y me di una ducha rápida, quitándome el peinado y el spray fijador de cabello. Me puse un pijama que consistía en un pantalón fino rosa bebe y una camisilla hot pink.

Ordene un poco las cosas de mi maleta, siempre fui la más organizada de todas, y detestaba el desorden.

Cuando la abrí vi el vestido que Bri- er- los directores y Boomer me regalaron. Acaricie la fina tela y los detalles.

"_Debería usarlo?"_

Me pegue mentalmente. Que mierda me pasa?! Claro que no debo usarlo. Para qué? Para que Brick venga a restregarme en la cara que use un vestido que el pago?

Me volví a pegar, pero esta vez literal. Cuanto tiempo más seguiría perdiendo pensando en Brick? Mierda.

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya eran las 1 y 34 de la noche. Mañana tendríamos un día libre para afinar y descansar, y a la noche había noche de canciones y un fogón. Y como quería ir a la sala de grabación del hotel para afinar, lo mejor sería descansar.

_**Al día siguiente, 9 y 46 de la mañana..**_

Me desperté y pude ver como siempre, como Claire y Buttercup seguían durmiendo, aun con su maquillaje puesto. Vi que Bubbles estaba organizando su maleta, ya vestida.

-Bubb- trate de decir

-Voy a desayunar- dijo cortándome. Seguía molesta, muy molesta

-Bubbles, lo siento- dije yo, tratando de pararla

-Blossom, déjalo. Total, las dos sabemos que es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión, no?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño, y con esto salió.

No tenía ganas de ir y ver a Bubbles sentada en el bufe, entonces solo agarre una manzana y un yogurt de fresa del mini bar. Me bañe y me puse unas leggins negras con una camisa de gasa rosa bebe que me quedaba grande, unas ballerinas del mismo color con cristales y me deje mi cabello en la típica coleta, en vez de mi moño rojo me puse tan solo unas cintas rosa bebe que colgaban de la goma.

Fui hacia la sala de grabación tratando de no cruzarme con nadie, solo vi a los participantes que se eliminaron salir con sus maletas del hotel, una gran parte de ellos llorando, llegue a la puerta y vi que la luz que decía "ON" estaba apagada, por lo que entre sin tocar, por suerte como era temprano no había nadie.

Me dirigí a la sala de controles y encendí algunos, modificándolos a mi gusto, conecte mi celular al bluetooth, luego entre y me situé frente al micrófono, y me coloque los auriculares. Pensé por un momento en que cantar hasta que se me ocurrió la canción perfecta, busque en mi carpeta de "Karaoke" y la puse, escuchando como las suaves notas empezaban a sonar.

**Brick P.O.V. **

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del hotel concentrado, buscando en mi celular la música que "tocaríamos" hoy, ya que si el estúpido de Sylver volvía a cantar estaba más que seguro que me cortaría los oídos.

Pase por el frente de la sala de grabaciones y pare de golpe al escuchar una suave melodía. _"Algún participante practicando?"_ Me acerque a la ventana evitando ser visto para ver de quien se trataba.

"_Blossom? Que podría estar cantando?"_ Pensé tratando de reconocer la canción, que me sonaba conocida pero no podía recordar.

Entre a la sala de controles evitando ser visto, y me situé en un lugar perfecto, donde la podía ver sin ser visto.

La melodía sonaba y vi como ella cerraba los ojos

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen.**_Sentí los vellos de mi piel erizarse.

_**A kingdom of isolation,**_

_**and it looks like I'm the Queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in;**_

_**Heaven knows I've tried**_

_**Don't let them in,**_

_**don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be**_ Podía ver sus gestos, se la sentía como contenida, con la presión de ser líder

_**Conceal, don't feel,**_

_**don't let them know**_

_**Well now they know**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**Turn away and slam the door**_

_**I don't care**_

_**what they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_ Ahí pude reconocer la canción, era de la película de Disney, Frozen.

_**It's funny how some distance**_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all **_Ahora pude sentir como en cierta manera se liberaba, con los ojos cerrados, sumida en la canción, afinando todo a la perfección.

_**It's time to see what I can do**_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong, no rules for me,**_

_**I'm free!**_ Ella había nacido para esto, ella fue creada para esto, mi piel no paraba de erizarse y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento me podría dar un paro, que es lo que hace ella aquí?

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**You'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**And here I'll stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_ Sabia porque había elegido esta canción, de cierta forma, representaba lo que ella tenía que tragar para ser una buena líder, pero como cantando podía liberarse, ser ella misma, mostrarle a todos su esfuerzo y fuerza.

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back, the past is in the past **_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go, let it go**_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**In the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_ Antes de que abra sus ojos conecte mi celular a los controles, evitando que me viera, pude ver que seguía tomando aire entonces descargue la grabación en mi celular lo más rápido que pude, y justo cuando ella abrió la puerta salí de allí, observando la canción en mi celular, le cambie de nombre y le puse "Let It Go- Frozen Cover Blossom"

No tenía idea de porque había hecho eso, o de porque carajos entre a escucharla cantar en primer lugar, pero no tenía ganas de saberlo tampoco.

**Blossom P.O.V.**

Era gracioso de hecho, como es que nunca decidimos tocar esta canción, era sin duda la que más me liberaba, de todas.

Pero por alguna razón siempre pensé que todos esperarían a Bubbles cantarla, por su cabello y sus ojos, porque era más parecida a Elsa. Entonces nunca la tocamos.

Descargue el cover en mi celular, tenía muchos de esta canción, pero me gustaba ver mis mejoras y errores, escuchar uno tras otro para ver en que mejorar, que mantener y que desechar.

_**Más tarde, 6 y 30…**_

No me cambie, tan solo me puse unas botas negras con algo de tacón, y fuimos hacia el fogón, Bubbles sin hablarme aun.

Cuando llegamos ahí pude ver un gran fogón en medio, un escenario alto detrás, miles de troncos que hacían de bancos, y más atrás una mesa con miles de tazas, agua caliente, leche, chocolate caliente, malvaviscos, chocolates, bolsitas de té, y un montón de comida. Fuimos a agarrar primero comida, yo me serví agua caliente y me prepare un té de frutos rojos, y agarre en un bol lo necesario para hacer s'mores. Buttercup agarro una lata de Coca-Cola y papas fritas, Claire chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, y Bubbles un té con leche de manzanilla y una barra de Hershey's.

Todas nos sentamos en un tronco, yo estaba en medio de Buttercup y Claire y Bubbles del lado de Claire.

Tome un sorbo de mi té y observe a la banda que tocaba, no recordaba muy bien su nombre pero era una banda de chicos, bastante guapos y estaban tocando "Immortals- Fall Out Boy" y no lo hacía nada mal.

Cuando terminaron el presentador salió aplaudiendo.

-Eso fue genial, muchachos! Un placer- dijo el grupo bajo y el miro al público- Tenemos una banda más y luego tocaran para nosotros, nuestros queridos jueces, los R.R.B!- casi todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas, Bubbles incluida, Buttercup río algo sarcástica y dirigió su vista a Bubbles.

-Por lo menos tocan bien, Bubbles?- dijo mirándola, yo dirigí mi vista a ella y ella me miro pero luego me ignoro.

-La verdad.. hace bastante tiempo solo están haciendo playbacks, lo más probable es que lo hagan aquí también, es decir.. después de todo solo es un fogón- dijo algo decepcionada _"Solo playbacks? Como es que estos tipos son famosos?_" pensé, pero no iba a decir nada porque si decía algo más estaba segura de que Bubbles me vaciaría su taza de té caliente en mi cara.

**Boomer P.O.V.**

-Y, Brick? Que quieres que ponga esta noche?- dijo Butch, hace bastante tiempo hacíamos playbacks, a las fans no es que les importaban mucho, pero para mí seguía siendo una farsa, pero era inútil discutir con Brick.

Suspire esperando su respuesta, él se quedó un tiempo mirando el espacio, Mitch lo miro expectante y Butch seguía arreglado su cabello.

-Hoy tocaremos- dijo el, indiferente.

-QUE?- grito Mitch, a mi casi me da un paro- Brick, estas ebrio? Creo que son como 5 meses o más de que no tocamos un maldito instrumento, como piensas que lo haremos ahora sin siquiera afinar?

-ESTAS DEMENTE- dijo Butch

-Brick, estas seguro de esto?- dije yo ahora desesperado

-Que no eras tú el que siempre dijo que éramos una farsa por hacer playback?- dijo el frunciendo el ceño

-Si! y lo somos! Pero como se te ocurre a último momento sin practicar?- dije yo a punto de un colapso

**Brick P.O.V.**

"_Al menos el si tiene talento"_

Sus palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi mente, como altavoces. No podíamos hacer playback para que se cumpla lo que ella dijo. Simplemente no podíamos.

-Nos va a salir, solo piensen que estamos en nuestra cochera tocando- dije yo, y sin más me fui hacia el escenario, las dos bandas anteriores ya habían tocado.

**Blossom P.O.V.**

-Y ahora, señores y señoritas, con ustedes, Los R.R.B!- dijo el presentador, saliendo del escenario.

Una luz se posó sobre ellos, pude ver a Brick mirándome directamente, y por alguna razón me sonroje.

La melodía empezó a sonar, y luego, el empezó a cantar

_**Brick (Boomer) {Butch**_

_**All her life she has seen**_

_**All the meaner side of me**_

_**They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street**_ Que mierda? Esto no es playback.

_**Now she's stronger than you know**_

_**A heart of steel starts to grow**_ Me dirigió una mirada, por alguna razón sentía que se refería a mí.

_**All his life he's been told**_

_**He'll be nothing when he's old**_

_**All the kicks and all the blows**_

_**He won't ever let it show**_ Ahora estaba más que segura que se refería a el

_**'Cause he's stronger than you know**_

_**A heart of steel starts to grow**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been struggling to make things right**_

_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_ Ok, esto NO era playback

**(Every day, every hour**

**Turn the pain into power)** Boomer dirgío su mirada a Bubbles, y le guiño el ojo

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been working every day and night**_

_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**All the hurt, all the lies**_

_**All the tears that they cry**_

_**When the moment is just right**_

_**You see fire in their eyes**_

_**'Cause he's stronger than you know**_

_**A heart of steel starts to grow**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been struggling to make things right**_

_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been working every day and night**_

_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**She's got lions in her heart**_

_**A fire in her soul **_Me miró fijamente, Claire se acercó a mí y me susurro -Creo que está hablando de ti..- dijo y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme

_**He's a got a beast in his belly**_

_**That's so hard to control**_

_**'Cause they've taken too much hits**_

_**Taking blow by blow**_

_**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode**_

_**She's got lions in her heart**_

_**A fire in her soul**_

_**He's a got a beast in his belly**_

_**That's so hard to control**_

_**'Cause they've taken too much hits**_

_**Taking blow by blow**_

_**Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been struggling to make things right**_

_**That's a how a superhero learns to fly **_Nunca espere que Brick cante de esta manera, es decir, había escuchado muchas de las músicas de estos últimos tiempos, y siempre me parecieron vacías, pero esta? Esta era todo lo contrario

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been working every day and night**_

_**That's a how a superhero learns to fly**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**Oh, yeah...**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power}**_

_**{Power, power, power, power, power} **_Estoy loca o Butch acaba de guiñar el ojo a Buttercup?

Al parecer no soy la única que lo noto, ya que ella estaba buscando donde meterse

_**Ooh, yeah**_

_**Whoa**_

_**(Every day, every hour**_

_**Turn the pain into power)**_

_**When you've been fighting for it all your life**_

_**You've been struggling to make things right**_

_**That's how a superhero learns to fly**_ Quede atónita, no sabía que decir, o hacer, el público se paró aplaudiendo furiosamente, yo solo pude quedarme allí, aplaudiendo débilmente.

Brick volvió a mirarme, y luego miro a otra dirección, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo, me fije a quien lo hizo esperando a que fuera Berserk, pero era a Sylver, el frunció el ceño y salió del lugar, y los R.R.B. bajaron del escenario.

-Fue increíble..- susurre, pero Bubbles me escucho

-Te lo dije- dijo ella, yo la mire con cara de arrepentimiento

-Lo siento mucho, Bubbles.. Tenías razón- dije admitiendo- Me perdonas?- le dije, ella me sonrío y nos abrazamos riendo.

-Por suerte ya se arreglaron- dijo una voz gruesa detrás- No soportaría un día más escuchando a Bubbles sobre cómo quiere que ya estén bien- dijo Boomer, riendo, y Bubbles le dio un leve golpe juguetonamente.

-Felicidades, Boomer- dije yo- Eso fue.. Sin palabras- dije sonriendo, hasta que Brick y el resto de la banda apareció detrás, me sonroje levemente al verlo_. "Tienes que hacerlo, Blossom.. él lo hizo después de todo"_ me arme de valor y dije algo que no pensé en decir en todo el viaje- Felicidades, Brick.. eso fue increíble- dije yo mirándolo.

-Qué suerte que te gusto- dijo- Quería que veas que yo también tengo talento- dijo el, y recordé lo que le dije en ascensor, y su reacción. Me sentí un tanto boba por haberlo dicho.

-Si lo tienes, después de todo- dije yo, el me sonrío levemente, pero cambio y puso su gesto serio al instante, y se alejó con Mitch.

-Ey, rosadita.. Te importaría darle esto a tu hermana la morena?- dijo Butch, pasándome un papel, sonriendo. La mire sin entender y vi en el papel escrito su número y un "Llámame nena" al final.

-Er.. si claro- dije yo y él se fue.

-Qué tal si nos encontramos en el bar del hotel luego? Pasare por su habitación en una hora- dijo Boomer, Bubbles y yo asentimos y él se fue, y nosotras fuimos a la habitación.

**Boomer P.O.V.**

Me dirigí a la habitación, sonriendo. No podía creer que luego de tanto tiempo sin tocar nos haya salido tan bien. Al entrar vi a Brick de nuevo en el balcón, y me acerque a él para agradecerle, pero escuche que estaba escuchando una canción con su parlante beats, conectado a su celular.

Era un cover, de "Let It Go" de la película Frozen, la de la reina de hielo. Y sinceramente, fue el mejor que escuche en mi vida, creo que hasta Idina Menzel estaría celosa.

-Es el mejor cover que escuche- dije yo y el levanto la mirada

-Sí, lo es

-De quién es?- dije y vi como inmediatamente se tenso

-Ni idea- dijo el, evadiendo el tema, arquee una ceja y lo mire.

-Y de dónde lo conseguiste? Que yo sepa no eres muy fan de las películas de Disney

-No te importa- dijo él y se fue, dejando estúpidamente su celular, y vi el título de la música, con el autor.

"_De Blossom?"_

Esto se pondría interesante…

**Blossom P.O.V.**

Boomer nos buscó, y fuimos todas, y también fueron Mitch y Butch, al llegar nos sentamos en una mesa de 8 personas. Claire, Buttercup y yo de un lado y ellos tres y Bubbles del otro. Yo estaba en frente a Boomer y Bubbles, ya que Claire y Buttercup parecían muy felices hablando con Butch y Mitch.

Todos pedimos algo y empezamos a hablar, o sea, Mitch, Butch, Claire y Buttercup entre ellos, y yo con Boomer y Bubbles.

-Oh, Blossom! Hoy escuche tu cover de 'Let it Go'- dijo Boomer _"Que?"_ -Es sin duda el mejor que escuche en mi vida- Bubbles y yo nos miramos confusas.

-Cómo?- le dije yo incrédula- Como lo escuchaste- dije _"Será que paso por la sala de grabación hoy?"_

-Que no tienen uno en su página o algo?- dijo el _"No me escucho en la sala de grabación.. entonces?"_

-No- dijimos yo y Bubbles al mismo tiempo

-Y tú no me lo mostraste, Bubbs?- le dijo algo confuso

-N-no.. yo no lo tengo

-De donde lo escuchaste, Boomer?- dije yo _"Alguien me escucho en la sala, o tal vez me grabo"_

-No estoy seguro- dijo el _**(Mente de Boomer: "De donde mierda Brick quito el cover entonces?")**_

Yo quede algo confusa.

"_Quien pudo haber sido?"_

**Notas de Autora: **

**OH POR DIOS! ESTOY EXHAUSTA! **

**Bueno este sin duda fue un capitulo largo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Voy a responder algunas dudas ahora:**

**pato262:**

**Bueno, primero gracias! Te responderé algunas de tus preguntas:**

**-Sí, Claire la invente yo, por alguna razón no quería usar a Bunny**

**-Lo del título es principalmente porque, según mi punto de vista, la "manera de amar" de Brick y Blossom es un tanto odio/amor y lo demuestran un tanto con insultos, bromas, celos, etc. en vez de besos abrazos flores y corazones. Tienen una manera muy particular de expresar sentimientos (así como los verdes) y esa es la razón.**

**Para los/ las que preguntan por las demás parejas la respuesta es sí! solo que un tanto no tan enfocado, pero descuiden, estará presentes :)**

**Bueno, por favor reviews! es lo que me motiva a seguir, y máximo lleva dos minutos!**

**Mil gracias!**

**REVIEWS=CAPITULOS!**

**Hasta pronto, (en serio)**

**Silvana.**


End file.
